Love You To Argo And Back
by WhimsyNeptune
Summary: Eventually, Kara's eyes met Lena's; and when they did, Lena offered Kara a tearful smile and whispered: "I love you." Through her sobs. Lena watched as Kara's face morphed into an expression somewhere between confusion and shock; but before the hero could say or do anything in response, the ship bolted into the sky, and Lena lost the one person she loved more than anything.
1. Chapter 1

The fight between she and Kara had been massive; they'd both said terrible things to each other, but… in Lena's defense she hadn't realized who she was talking to at that point; if she had, none of that would have happened… She would have told Kara everything and would have never kept the kryptonite a secret from her.

After finding out that Kara was Supergirl, she realized why the whole situation had been so personal to Supergirl, and why Supergirl had been so adamant about fixing their broken friendship, after all was said and done between them. She was grateful that she meant so much to Kara, but right now there was an issue with it all…

Lena had said goodbye to Kara a few days earlier. Back then, she had thought that Kara was going on a super-secret freelance assignment that had nothing to do with CatCo… To her knowledge, Kara was going out on her own with her journalism. At that point, she had been thrilled for her best friend, and secret crush; because as far as she knew, Kara was coming back.

Now, however, after hearing from James about _Supergirl's_ upcoming departure… her _permanent_ departure; she was devastated. Which was why she was speeding through the desert in her overly expensive, barely driven, Mercedes Benz… She needed to get to the D.E.O and intercept Supergirl before she left the galaxy forever.

She needed to tell Kara the truth. To tell her that she was sorry, that she understood everything that happened now. That she was in love with Kara, and that she had been for the past two years.

She hoped that maybe, _just maybe_ , that would be enough for Kara to forgive her, and to get the adorable Kryptonian to stay on Earth; or, perhaps it might warrant her a seat on the ship taking Kara back to Argo… Either would be sufficient in Lena's book… as long as she got to keep Kara.

As soon as Lena pulled into the D.E.O parking lot, she exited the car without even bothering to turn it off. She showed the guards her visitor's pass, and swiftly maneuvered her way through the complicated maze of halls that led her to the lab of Director Alexandra Danvers. But, when she was met with a teary-eyed Alex Danvers instead of one that was holding her sister against her will, she frowned, and her heart stopped... Had she been too late? Had Kara already left?

"Alex?" She croaked out tearfully. "Please tell me I'm not too late. She didn't even say goodbye to me." She whispered through tears, pretending still to be oblivious to Supergirl's true identity.

The director offered Lena a watery smile. "She was saying goodbye to the rest of the agency when I came in here. She's probably boarding by now though, but I just can't stand there and watch her leave. It's too hard."

Lena's heart broke for Alex. She couldn't imagine what it must be like for her to have to watch her little sister, her _rock_ leave after all these years. Lena was devastated that Kara was leaving, and she knew that Alex was feeling just as miserable about the situation… probably even worse. "I'm sorry, Alex. I know this has to be difficult for you." She said sympathetically. "I know how closely you worked with Supergirl. I can't imagine how you must be feeling." She paused, taking in how miserable Alex seemed to be feeling, and then spoke again. "If you don't mind, I'm just going to go and say my farewells as well."

The Director nodded her head and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "Yeah, yeah… Go ahead, you better hurry though," She warned. "She will be leaving any minute now."

Lena thanked Alex and ran to the area in which she knew the ship was being held.

She reached the lift off point just in time to see Kara staring out the back window of the already in-air ship, waving goodbye to the people she had spent the past two years working beside.

Kara was almost gone, and there was nothing Lena could say or do to get her back. She stared at Kara with a broken heart, tears cascading down her cheeks, and watched the ship raise higher and higher.

Eventually, Kara's eyes met Lena's; when they did, Lena offered Kara a tearful smile and whispered: "I love you." Through her sobs.

Lena watched as Kara's face morphed into an expression somewhere between confusion and shock; but before the hero could say or do anything in response, the ship bolted into the sky, and Lena lost the one person she loved more than anything…

That was the day Lena lost the love of her life, and the day she decided nothing really mattered anymore.

 **XXX**

Lena had been staying almost completely isolated for the two months following Kara's departure.

There was nothing and no one that could make her feel better about the loss of Kara.

That Kryptonian hero was her sun. She was her smile, and her laugh… And losing Kara? Well, to be quite frank it was the most significant loss of her life, and Lena was no stranger to loss.

She had lost her brother, her mother, her father, and eventually lost the little bit of Lillian's love that she had. She'd lost Jack, the respect of the country (the respect of the world, really), she'd lost businesses, and friendships, but all of them combined paled in comparison to the loss of Kara Zor-El Danvers… Losing Kara felt like someone had pulled out a steak knife and cut out her soul. Then proceeded to pour lemon juice on her fresh open wound that her soul used to guard.

Her life without Kara was a lot like it had been in Metropolis now; people didn't care about her because Supergirl wasn't there to vouch for her. They disregarded her works of good, and still wondered (out loud on national television, mind you) when the other shoe would drop, and Lena would fall into the same demise as the rest of the Luthor clan.

But if anyone were to ask her how she was doing, she would put on the biggest smile she could fake and tell them she was okay.

That wasn't much of an issue, however, because the only two people she had given access to her were Sam and Jess… Which helped minimize the pain. There were very few reminders of Kara, so Lena could focus wholeheartedly on her work on the Teleportation device she'd been working on from the moment Kara had left Earth.

She was making a few adjustments on the prototype when there was a knock at her office door.

"Go away!" Lena yelled.

The perpetrator ignored her order and wiggled the doorknob, which set Lena into defensive mode.

She stood up and started to rush for her gun when the door opened without resistance, and she saw Sam standing there with her key and an unimpressed look on her face. "You never lock your door, even when other people _aren't_ here…what is going on with you lately?"

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat, letting the constant aching in her chest and stomach overwhelm her once more, and without warning, the tears began to fall. "I miss her so much." Lena sobbed. "This is all my fault. She would still be here if I would have just told her about what was happening."

Sam rushed over and enveloped her best friend in a tight embrace. "Shhh... Lena, it's okay, I promise you it's going to be okay."

Lena held onto Sam like her life depended on it and shook her head rapidly. "No! nothing is okay, and it never will be until I get to hug her again!"

Sam pulled back and faced the CEO with an inquisitive look. " _Who?_ " She implored.

Lena averted her eyes once she realized that she couldn't tell Sam about how much she missed Kara, because it wouldn't make sense to her… For all she knew, Kara was going to be back, so it wouldn't make sense for Lena to be this upset about Kara's absence. "Supergirl." She murmured.

Sam raised her brow. "Really? I always thought you were in love with Kara."

Lena glared at Sam. "I am."

"But.. you just said-," She cut herself off and laughed sardonically. "Wow… Kara is Supergirl, isn't she?"

Lena clenched her jaw. Hating herself for giving Kara another reason to hate her now... Giving away such a dearly held secret was indubitably going to cause even more problems between them. "You need to leave." She asserted as she pulled away from Sam's embrace and wiped her tears.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Relax… if it ever comes up, I'll deny I know anything, and if push comes to shove, you can give me NDAs or something. I'm not going to tell Kara's secret to the world. Not that it matters, she's disappeared."

"She went home. To Argo City. She's with her mother and her friends. She found her world and went back to it without even realizing that she took mine away from me the moment she left."

She watched Sam frown. "Lena, there are so many other wome-,"

"Don't!" Lena scorned. "Don't say that! Because you're wrong. There are three billion women in this world alone, but there is only one Kara Danvers. She's the only woman I need, and she's not even in the same solar system as me anymore."

Sam looked at her with a challenging expression on her face. "But she could be… if you really wanted her to be."

Lena furrowed her brow, her mind confused, but her heart hopeful. "What do you mean?"

Sam smirked. "Let's get the _other_ Danvers woman over here, and we can talk then."

 **XXX**

Lena hated the idea of seeing Alex; every time she even thought of the older Danvers sister, it reminded her of Kara, and set fire to her already aching heart. Although that wasn't healthy, she couldn't quite stop it from happening.

So, when Alex walked through the door of Lena's office, the CEO felt as if she were about to throw up.

Alex looked a mess. Her hair was greasy, she looked as if she'd lost weight, and her shirt was wrinkled. Her face was emotionless as she spoke. "What's so important that you needed me here 'ASAP,' Lena?" She asked gruffly.

Lena shrugged her shoulders. "Sam is the one who texted you… I know just as much as you do."

Alex furrowed her brow and looked at Sam. "What's going on?"

Sam smiled. "I have a way to send Lena to Argo, but we'd need the help of the D.E.O."

Alex looked between the two women and sighed. "Why would we send Lena to a planet she doesn't even speak the native tongue of?"

Lena huffed. "I don't know what plan Sam has, but if it could actually work, I'd be willing to learn Kryptonese."

Alex seemed hesitant. "If anyone is going to visit Kara in Argo it's me or Superman."

"You have an agency to run!" Sam argued. "Once Lena is there, she can drop off the portal she's been secretly building for the past two months, and we can see Kara whenever we want. What do you say?"

Alex eyed Lena. "You've been working on a teleportal?"

Lena shrugged. "It only works one way, so that Supergirl can visit Earth whenever she wants, but no one on Earth can go to Argo and disrupt it without being invited."

Alex rose her brow. "And you thought of this why? I thought you hated her now."

Lena glared at Alex. She wanted to tell her that she already knew who Supergirl was but knew that would only cause more issues. "Because I miss her. I realized how stupid our fight was, and now I want to make it up to her. Supergirl deserves to have both of her homes; she shouldn't have to choose between them."

Alex smiled. "Well, you're in luck; because the D.E.O is already working on a ship that can get to Krypton. Come with me."

 **I've had this outline in my head for at least a month, and I finally decided to put it to good use.** **Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

During the next five months, the days were spent with Lena at L-Corp working tirelessly on the teleportal, while Sam, Alex, and the D.E.O team worked on making the D.E.O ship safe for intergalactic travel. The evenings were spent with Sam and Alex teaching Lena all of the Kryptonese that they knew.

Eventually, Sam had accidentally spilled to Alex that she and Lena knew that Kara was Supergirl, and although Alex's initial reaction was to lock them up, Brainy had gotten her to settle for signing _very_ strict nondisclosure agreements with frightening threats if they were ever to break them…. Afterward, however, working together was more comfortable because they knew that there were no more secrets between them.

Lena was in the final days of perfecting the teleportal, and the D.E.O was almost finished with the final touches of the ship. Which meany that Lena's star trek was fast approaching; and she was thrilled to know that she was going to soon be able to make the long trek through the solar system to see Kara's beautiful face once again.

She just hoped that when she finally saw her, that it wasn't going to be too late.

 **XXX**

Lena was in the final stages of perfecting the teleportal when her lab door opened, and Alex stepped in.

"We need to talk." The director stated flatly.

Lena sighed, she knew that the only reason Alex was going along with letting Lena go to Argo was that Sam supported it… and Alex had a massive crush on the CFO. So, it wasn't surprising that she was starting to have doubts again. "Alex, I know that you wanted to be the one to go, but it's a three month journey to their solar system because our technology pales in comparison to the 31st century technology Imra's ship was built with. There's also no telling how long it will take for us to find the right hiding spot for the other half of the teleportal that I have to leave on Argo… it has to be just right. If it wouldn't take such a large amount of time, I would gladly let you go in my place, but you have an agency to run, and Superman has a world to protect."

Alex furrowed her brows. "I know. Sam and I have already talked about this… I want to be the one on that ship, but my duties at the D.E.O are too important to just drop for three months; plus, I know you've got Kara's best interest at heart. I trust you, Lena. You should know that by now."

Lena's heart swelled; the only person in the world to ever say that they trusted her was Kara… and to hear that Kara's _sister_ also trusted her was like music to her ears; if Kara's entire family believed in Lena, then they had a higher probability of succeeding as a couple… If that's what Kara wanted. "Then… what was it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

Alex smiled kindly. "I was just wanting to go over the controls for the landing. I know you've created a few of your own ships, but this one is going to be taking you over four lightyears in just a little over three months… you are going to be going faster than any human has ever traveled, so I wanted to make sure that you had a little refresher course before you leave."

Lena smiled and agreed to the lesson, grateful that Alex cared about her enough to do this for her.

She listened and watched as Alex showed her the codes that she would have to put into the ship's motherboard an hour before landing, she watched as Alex showed her the video of the simulated landing, and then asked questions when she thought it was necessary.

She took Alex's test, passing it with a 100%, then smiled proudly as Alex patted her on the back. "Now, can I hurry and finish my Teleportation Portal so I can get going?"

Alex shook her head. "Not yet, Luthor… you still have to ace the simulation before you're going anywhere."

Lena guffawed; she knew that Alex had an overprotective streak, but she'd thought that side of the Director was solely reserved for Kara.

She didn't mind though; it felt amazing to have someone care so deeply about her wellbeing.

"Come to the agency later, after you finish the teleportal and I will get your simulation set up so that you can start practicing. Better safe than sorry." Alex ordered before she left the lab.

 **XXX**

"WE HAVE TOUCH DOWN!" Lena heard Sam squeal from outside the simulator. She chuckled and shook her head as she climbed out of the device.

"That is the tenth consecutive successful landing that I've had in the past five hours. Can I _please_ get going?"

Alex looked at Lena and nodded. "Fine, but if you die, I'm telling Kara it's not my fault. I did everything I could, but her bullheaded best friend refused to get twenty successful landings under her belt before she went off into outer space."

Lena smirked. "You have a higher chance of dying than I do. That ship is so overly secure it could survive a nuclear explosion."

Alex gave her a sly smile and shrugged. "I don't know why you're complaining. It's for _your_ safety."

They both laughed before Alex took her into the ship to give her a grand tour. "The first level is the kitchen area basically." She said as she walked around and pointed at things while she spoke, showing Lena where everything was. "It has a fully loaded freezer with enough food to feed three people for nine months, a working oven and stove, a dishwasher, cabinets filled to the brim with canned vegetables, and non-perishables, along with snack cakes with the lifespan of a small dog."

After Alex showed her the second floor and the sleeping quarters, she led Lena to the top level where the control room was. " _This_ is the monitor that you can watch tv on." She said as she pointed to the largest of the thirty screens on board. "It doesn't have live tv, but it has both America's 2016, _and_ 2017 tv lineups downloaded on it, as well as five hundred movies, and what's aired in the states _and_ Canada so far this year, so you should be set." She handed the CEO a remote. "Just click menu and then scroll down until you see something that interests you."

Lena had to admit that she was impressed. "Thank you, Alex."

Alex nodded and offered her a smirk. "You're welcome, but I'm not quite done yet." She announced before she pushed a red button that turned on another screen at the front of the ship. "This is the call button, where you can call either me, Vasquez, Sam, or Brainy and you can just chat with us. It should work until you are about 800,000 miles away from Argo… Just to make sure you don't go insane." Alex joked.

Lena was shocked, she wanted to ask how Sam and Alex had managed to create that but before she could, Alex had her enveloped in a tight hug. "Please get my sister back, Lena. I miss her."

Lena, although surprised by the open expression of emotion by Alex, squeezed the Director back. "I plan to, Alex. I'm not coming back until I've seen her."

Alex pulled back and wiped away a stray tear. "Good." She said before she cleared her throat and got back to business. "The ship will be invisible to all passing ships, planets or vessels until it lands, and it will be able to pilot itself until it's about a thousand miles away from the city. That's when it will alert you, and you'll have to take over the controls for the landing. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Lena was overwhelmed with the thought that Alex had put into this ship for her, and she was beginning to get more and more excited at the prospect of seeing Kara again in just a few short months. "Yes." She said. "I'm definitely ready."

Alex nodded. "Good luck, Lena… and thank you for getting my sister back."

With one last wave goodbye, Alex left the ship, and Sam entered it. "You better be safe, Lena Kieran Luthor!" She warned as she slammed into Lena's body and squeezed her in a bear hug. "You come back… With or without Kara, Lena… You come back."

Lena shook her head no. "Only with her, Sam. I'm not coming back until I've seen her again."

Sam shook her head. "Lena…" She said warningly.

Lena pulled back from the embrace just enough to meet Sam's eyes. "I have to see her, to clear the air between us, even if I don't get the chance to tell her how I feel. I have to know at least that we're on good terms. I can't live with myself, knowing that she probably thinks I'm furious with her."

Sam frowned. "But, you told her you loved her when she was leaving, Lena… She knows you don't hate her anymore."

Lena sighed. "Sam, I could see on her face that she was confused, she could easily think that she misheard what I said."

"A woman with super hearing mishearing something?" Sam chuckled.

Lena shrugged. "It's Kara… she's not going to believe that I love her… especially after all the things I said to prove otherwise right before she left. She doesn't even know that I know she's Supergirl."

Sam gave her a pitying look and nodded in acquiescence. "You're right… She's Kara." She said with a laugh as she hugged her once more. "Just be safe, Lena. That's all I ask."

Lena returned the embrace and nodded. "Always."

 **XXX**

Space was gorgeous, Lena thought. Dark, like a night that never ended... it was an incredible sight to behold. Three months was an extraordinarily long time to be traveling, but luckily for her, whenever she looked outside the ship, there was something new for her to discover; it was a never-ending discovery exploration. It was never dull, which was good for her sanity.

The food was good too, she had thought she was going to be squeezing bags of gooey protein and nutrient paste down her throat for the next three months, but Alex and Sam had managed to save her from that fate.

The bed was comfortable, and the conversations she'd had with Sam, Alex, Vasquez, and Brainy through the intergalactic Facetime Alex had rigged, were quite helpful at keeping her mind at ease. The loads of television was useful and the books Sam had stashed away in the linen closet were of utmost help to ease her soul to rest every night, so all-in-all her trip had been quite peaceful… until she crash-landed her ship…

She hadn't practiced the landing in over three months, so contrary to her belief she was out of practice, and she really should have kept reading the guide Alex had given her… _and_ worn her seatbelt, because even though the ship itself was virtually indestructible, her body was not, and it felt as if she'd broken her leg, and a few ribs as well… Which was the opposite of what she needed right then.

How on Earth was she supposed to find Kara if she couldn't even walk?

She tried pulling herself up with her arms, but the pain in her ribs for exerting them was enough to make her scream out in pain… She was stuck, and there was nothing she could do to get herself out of that. She crawled her way to the call button and pushed Alex's icon.

The line rang one, two, three times before Lena remembered that no one could answer… She was too far out.

Lena dropped to the floor, resigning to her fate of being stuck in her ship until she died right there on Argo when she heard footsteps approaching, and when she looked at the door she saw the one face she had been dreaming about, and longing to see for the past eight months…

 _Kara_

 **I hope you enjoyed! I had to rewrite this entire chapter five or six times, and I'm still not the most confident about it, so feedback would greatly be appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lena saw Kara standing there, in the space ship, right in front of her; and her heart stopped. She had been dying to see her for eight months, and now that she finally did, there were so many things she wanted to say, but her vision was becoming fuzzy, and noises were becoming mumbled, and the lights… the lights were going out.

 **XXX**

The next thing Lena saw was a ceiling. A black ceiling… and when she turned her head, she saw orange walls. Was this a Kryptonian hospital room? It was… _nicer_ than Earth's standard hospitals.

When she looked around the room to inspect it, she saw that there were flowers on the stand beside her bed… exquisite flowers that Earth did not have.

Then she noticed two leather chairs on her side. The bright orange walls were decorated with two gorgeous paintings, and then a large screen that she could only assume was a Kryptonian television. The door appeared to be an automatic one, but it was large, thick and wooden. She averted her eyes to the strange monitors that had a few similarities to Earth's hospital monitors but seemed far more advanced. The bed was almost as comfortable as the bed she had in her own apartment, and the pillow was just as soft.

The biggest thing that caught her attention, however, was that she was in this room… _alone._ And although that hurt, Lena just wanted to know why.

 _Why_ did Kara not want to see her?  
 _Why_ did Kara rescue her if only just to abandon her as soon as she had?  
 _Why_ wasn't Kara there, giving her the third degree about why she had traveled across the galaxy to find her?

Before her mind could get too carried away, the doors opened, and in walked an angel… Kara Zor-El, with her golden curls flowing delicately down her back, her glasses off, while she wore a white dress that hugged her body in all the right ways walked through the door with a tentative smile on her face… Lena took her all in, and her mind fried as her stomach twirled and her heart fluttered… because… _Kara._

"Miss Luthor! You're awake!" Kara chimed, her voice high-pitched.

Hearing Kara call her 'Miss Luthor' put things into perspective for Lena once more, she was there on a mission, and there was no way that she was going to back down, but before she could speak Kara was pulling off the blanket covering Lena, and touching all over her abdomen. "How are you feeling? How's the pain on a scale from one to ten, ten being the worst pain in your life, and one being nothing."

Lena smiled, then suddenly grimaced as Kara touched a particularly sensitive spot. "Ah!" She gasped.

Kara immediately yanked her hands away as if she had just been burnt. "S-sorry! I was just checking for internal bruises."

Lena laughed lightly. "It's okay, K-…" She cut herself off, not wanting to give away the truth about knowing Kara's identity. "It's okay, Supergirl…"

The Kryptonian smiled sadly. "You passed out from the pain almost immediately after I found you." She announced. "You broke your leg pretty badly, and you broke four ribs, but the IV that you've got should help you heal in a couple of days… For Kryptonians, it heals them within hours, but human' anatomy and Kryptonians' anatomy are entirely different, so we had to give you a lower dosage than we would give a Kryptonian."

Lena smiled. "That's okay. It gives me a reason to stay here a bit longer."

Kara frowned. "Why are you here, Miss Luthor? That must have been an exponentially long journey."

"I needed to see you." Lena sighed

"Why?" Kara asked. "Why did you need to see me? You're furious with me."

This was the moment Lena had been waiting for. "No, I… I _was_ angry with you, but then I realized why it must have been such a shock for you, why it felt like such a betrayal to you, why it was so wrong of me to keep it all hidden from you."

Kara frowned. "What do you mean?"

Lena didn't feel as though she was up for the more significant revelation quite yet, but she did need to clear the air between them, she needed to tell Kara just how sorry she was. "You had just gotten into a terrible fight with Reign, where she almost killed you, and that was _without_ Kryptonite. So, I can't even imagine your surprise when you found out that your friend had been hiding the Kryptonite _and_ the person who almost killed you, in her basement. I know why you're so scared of the kryptonite, it's an excruciating poison to you, and it's the only thing that can kill you. I am sorry, Supergirl… I understand now, and I really am truly sorry for all the hurtful things I said to you. I know that I can trust you; you've constantly shown it, and you've saved my life countless times. You've proven yourself nothing but loyal to me, and I should have told you about _everything_. There was no excuse good enough that could justify me hiding it from you. I am, genuinely, deeply, sorry for hiding everything from you. Also, just to clarify, I know that you are _nothing_ like my mother… So, can we please have a truce? I really miss the friendship that we used to have."

There were tears glistening Kara's eyes as she nodded. "You traveled over four lightyears just to apologize to me for a fight we had over eight months ago?"

Lena nodded in response, which caused Kara to frown.

"And you thought that there was a chance that I might not forgive you?"

Lena averted her eyes and shrugged.

Kara chuckled disbelievingly and used her index finger and thumb to pull the CEO's chin back, so they were making eye contact. "Lena Luthor, there's nothing that could keep me angry at you for this long. We're okay; I forgive you… and I'm sorry for comparing you to your family. I was… Well, honestly I felt backed into a corner, and that was the only weapon I had to defend myself with, but that still doesn't excuse what I said."

Lena shook her head. "I deserved it."

Kara glared. "N-,"

Lena cut her off by putting two fingers to Kara's lips. "Yes. I did. After everything I did, I deserved it, there's nothing to apologize for, and I don't want to hear you mention it again."

Kara smiled and nodded. "Okay…" She let out a deep breath. "Well, how's Alex, how's _Earth_?" Kara asked. "Have they invented flying cars yet?"

Lena chuckled at Kara's endearing question. "No, but I did invent something that could lengthen the lifespan of a human to over a thousand years just by a single injection."

Kara's eyes widened, and her jaw went slack. "Y-you did!?"

Lena laughed loudly finding Kara utterly adorable for instantly believing her. "No, you goof… but I think there's a possibility that I _could_ … if I had the right person to spend thousands of years with… I might just try." She said, staring into Kara's eyes.

Kara smiled. "Well, whoever that person is, they're going to be lucky!"

Lena's heart deflated at Kara's apparent obliviousness to her feelings. So, she changed tactics... Maybe bringing up Supergirl's other identity would make the hero realize how Lena felt about her. "I miss Kara." She stated solemnly. "I haven't heard from her since she left for her assignment, and I am _so_ worried about her… Do you know where she went? She didn't tell me anything about what she was doing, or where she was going."

Kara squirmed, and right as Lena was about to speak again, Kara said something that shocked Lena to her core. "I'm Kara, Lena. My parents sent my cousin and I out in pods headed to Earth when they thought _all_ of Krypton was going to explode, and the explosion knocked my pod off course. I spent 24 years in the phantom zone, frozen in time before my pod found its way out and made it to Earth. When my cousin found me, he was a grown man with his own life, and he didn't want to take care of me. So, he dropped me off at the Danvers', that's where I grew up and learned how to suppress my powers. I didn't tell you that I was Supergirl at first because I didn't know you well enough, but by the time I did, I was too scared of losing you. Too scared of making you an even bigger target than you already are, but now that I'm here, and Supergirl is no more, I figured you deserved to know the truth. I am Kara Zor-El Danvers, and Earth knows me as Supergirl."

Lena's heart was beating rapidly, she hadn't expected Kara to ever openly tell her about her true identity, but now that she had? It felt like a chance to tell her secret as well. "I have a secret of my own." Lena crooned.

Kara rose her brow. "Oh? You aren't mad at me, or even a little bit shocked?"

Lena shook her head. "I've known for a while now."

Kara sighed. "Yeah, I didn't think I could fool you forever… Especially since I am a _horrible_ liar."

Lena laughed. "You _really_ are."

Kara pouted for a moment before she grabbed one of Lena's hands. "Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

Lena's entire body burned at the sensation of Kara's hand enveloping her own, and that sensation alone gave her the strength to feel prepared to tell Kara about the love she had for her, but just before she was about to spill out all of her feelings to Kara; she backed out. Lena was still too terrified to risk ruining this perfect moment. "I came here to give you the chance not to have to pick between Earth and Argo… A chance for you to be able to have both Earth and Krypton without ever having to sacrifice one or the other."

Kara furrowed her brow. "W-, how?"

Lena smiled. "I made you a teleportal. A teleportal that can send you back and forth with ease… No one would be able to track you back and forth, which would keep Argo protected, and Earth oblivious to your absence."

"Lena, even using a teleportal could risk blowing Argo's cover, or risk having one bad Kryptonian find their way to Earth and wreak havoc on it with their powers. It's not safe even without the risk of being tracked back and forth." Kara said, her voice showing just how concerned she was about Lena's plan.

"I know." Lena agreed with a smile; she was eternally grateful that Argo hadn't changed the woman she loved, and that Kara was still her overly selfless self. "And that is exactly why I made adjustments to this one so that you are the only one that can activate it. Others are able to _request_ to follow you through the portal or to teleport to you, but you can look through a camera to see who is accessing the portal, and you have the final verdict on whether they can or can't. Only your handprint can activate it, no one else's, not even mine."

Kara looked at Lena as if she'd just given her the world… which, Lena supposed was _genuinely_ the case in this instance, but it still didn't make the overwhelming feeling of pride that she had, any less meaningful… and it was all because she knew that _she_ had made Kara happy. _She_ made Kara smile. _She_ was **finally** in Kara's good graces once more.

"You're _amazing_ Lena… how were you able to accomplish all of that in such a short amount of time?"

Lena smiled. "Easy, I realized that my best friend went to another planet, and I couldn't live with myself if I didn't find a way to get her back… so I worked tirelessly with your sister and Sam until I did. They built the ship; I built the portal. It was easy, really."

Kara smiled and cupped Lena's face. "You are the best friend that anyone could ever ask for… thank you, Lena. Thank you _so much_."

Lena leaned her head further into Kara's touch and covered the soft hand with one of her own. "I have one more confession to make… A secret that I've been keeping from you longer than you've been keeping Supergirl from me," She said, Kara's more intimate touch boosting her confidence.

Kara cocked her head, her face open, and nonjudgmental. "You can tell me anything, Lena."

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat and said the seven words that she'd been dying to get off of her chest for years. "I'm in love with you, KaraDanvers."

 **Is Lena's love going to be unrequited? Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I hope it's enjoyable.**

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she felt an enormous weight lift off her shoulder.

She'd said it, she'd done all that she could do, and now whatever happened next was up to Kara, but when she saw Kara's face, her heart dropped… had it been too soon to bring up her feelings for her?

Kara's expression looked pained, and… something that looked a lot like wistful (that couldn't be it though… could it?) as she shook her head rapidly. "N-no, Lena… you, you love _James_. I-… you want to be with _James_. Maybe the medicine is fogging up your mind because I think your mixing things up a little. I-I I'm supposed to be bound soon, Lena. To a really nice person."

Lena's stomach sank, and her heart shattered as soon as the realization of what Kara just told her sank in… Kara was engaged.

She needed this conversation to end immediately; she wasn't mentally capable of thinking about Kara in the arms of another quite yet. Kara was going to get married to a complete stranger, because that was what Kryptonians did… and Lena would have to respect that... for Kara's sake as much as her own; but how could remain silent when all she wanted to do more than anything was kiss Kara's lips?

"You're right. I think I need to get some sleep. Would you mind giving me some privacy?"

Kara nodded slowly, and rose Lena's hand to her lips, pressing a chaste kiss on her palm; which set Lena's entire body ablaze with yearning, before placing it gently on the bed.

"Sleep well, Lee. I'll be back in a few hours." The hero whispered before she exited the room.

As soon as the door closed behind Kara, Lena let her sobs carry her into a fitful slumber.

 **XXX**

When Lena awoke, the first thing she noticed was that the flowers had been replaced with a box of what appeared to be Kryptonian chocolates, and one of the leather chairs was occupied by her favorite person in the galaxy. But instead of feeling joyous, she remembered what Kara had told her before she abruptly ended their conversation.

"You're getting married?" She asked rashly.

Kara nodded with a tense smile as she looked up from her book and met Lena's eyes. "Yes!" She said with forced enthusiasm. "My mother and I decided that seven months was long enough for me to get used to living in Argo again. Oo we went to the Matricomp with a wonderful man named Kell-Ur that Mom thought would be a good match for me. According to Matricomp, Mother was right; we have a 95% compatibility."

Lena's heart cracked, as she fully realized that her declaration of love had fallen on deaf ears… Kara would never go against her Kryptonian customs, so she was going to marry a man that she didn't love but was 'destined' to be happy with… Marriage on Krypton was about partnership first, romance second, and it seemed as though Kara had no problem with that. Which destroyed Lena in ways she hadn't felt since Lex turned into a sociopath… only worse. "Wow. Ninety-five percent, huh?"

Kara nodded with an off-set smile. "Yup. Highest compatibility rate since Kal-El's parents."

Lena wanted to ask so many things about Kara's life here on Krypton. She also wanted to tell her so many things about the past eight months she'd been off Earth, but right then didn't feel like the time… so she brought back up the most significant topic... The confession.

"I'm sorry." She announced solemnly.

Kara frowned. "For what? You haven't done anything wrong. It was just the medicine."

"I did." Lena asserted with a single curt nod. "I told you I loved you, but I didn't even tell you that I broke up with James the day you left."

Kara's brows corrugated. "What? Why?"

Lena smiled. "He loves himself and Guardian more than he could ever love me. Plus, I could never love him. He's not… my _type_."

Kara slightly cocked her head, her eyes glistening with something like yearning, but Lena wasn't naïve enough to believe that was what she saw… Even if Kara did feel the same, she'd never go against her customs anyway. "So… you _do_ love me?"

Lena wanted to say yes, to admit that she was in love with Kara and plead her case. To tell her why she was a better choice than Kell-Ur, to say she'd stay on Argo and never see Earth again if Kara never wanted to go back. But she didn't do any of that. Instead, she decided to respect Kara's culture, and be the supportive best friend Kara always wanted her to be. "No, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that earlier. I love you, Kara, of course, I do… you're my best friend, but I definitely am not _in love_ with you." Lena forced herself to laugh at the thought, but really her heart was breaking.

Kara's smile didn't meet her eyes for some reason, but she laughed right along with Lena.

When their laughter ceased, Kara looked at her watch and smiled. "Perfect!" She chirped cheerfuly as she stood up from the leather chair. "It's time to take you home."

Lena's heart shattered. "You want me to go back to Earth already?"

Kara chuckled. "No, silly. I want to keep a close eye on you, so I'm taking you to my house."

Lena was shocked… Kara had a house. "Your _house_?"

"Yes, you dork… Where do think I've been living? An animal shelter?" Kara teased.

Lena playfully glared. "Knowing you, that's not out of the realm of possibility."

They both laughed before Kara disconnected Lena's IV and got her into a wheelchair. "I suppose I can't deny that. I do love all things furry."

 **XXX**

As soon as Lena saw the house that Kara called home. Her jaw dropped… it was unlike anything she'd ever seen in her life. It was floating… The house, which Kara lived in, was _floating_. "H-how?" Lena murmured in awe.

Kara giggled as Kara pushed a button on her pod that opened up the garage door at the bottom of the house. "Every house we build now we build with the intent to conserve land… We are basically the more eco-centric version of the Jetsons. The bottom of the house is one huge magnet, and we buried the polar opposite of it ten feet underground so that they're fighting against each other. That way it doesn't interfere with what's left of our ecosystem."

Lena's mind was blown. "So, the magnetic push is keeping it elevated, but the _pull_ is still strong enough to keep it in place?"

Kara nodded as she turned off the pod. "Precisely!" She said with a smile.

"Wow. We're _decades_ away from perfecting this on Earth. Your science guild is talented. Lena complimented.

Kara bashfully tilted her head down. "It's actually my design. I presented it to the science guild, and they were so impressed with it that it's a building code now." She admitted.

Although Lena thought it impossible, when Kara revealed that her genius mind was the one to come up with the magnetic house idea; she fell _even more_ in love with Kara when. "God, is there anything you _can't_ do?"

Kara smiled. "I can't bake cupcakes."

Lena giggled at Kara's joke and shook her head. "That's not true; you just can't bake them when you're mad."

Kara shrugged. "That's still something I can't do," She said playfully as she helped Lena out of the pod and into the wheelchair.

 **XXX**

When they were situated in Kara's living room, Lena noticed that this house looked just like a home would look on Earth… The only difference was that the sky was red, and the paintings on the walls were more professional than they had been in Kara's apartment… which meant that Kara had used her time in Argo to perfect her artistic talent.

"Your paintings are gorgeous," Lena said as she studied one that looked a lot like Kara and Alex standing together.

Kara smiled. "Thank you." She paused as she focused her attention on the painting Lena's eyes had been studying only seconds before. "How is she?" She asked sadly. "How's Alex doing these days?"

Lena smiled. "She's spending a lot of time with Sam and Ruby lately, but… she misses you. A _lot_."

Kara nodded. "I miss her too… a _lot_."

"Well, now you don't have to miss her, you know… If you take me up on my offer, you can go and see her whenever you want."

Kara sat down next to Lena as her face lit up. "SHE CAN COME TO MY BONDING CEREMONY NOW!" She squealed in excitement. "All because I have the best best friend in the universe." She leaned in and kissed Lena's cheek. "You're the best. You saved my wedding!"

And just like that, Lena's heart shattered all over again.

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

They were snuggled up tight on Kara's couch the as they watched Kryptonian movies, (which in Lena's opinion were ten times better than Earth movies) when it happened.

The main character was just about to profess her undying love to her best friend, (just like Lena wanted to do) when the front doorbell rang… Was this the man that was supposed to take Kara away from her forever? The man that was going to rip her heart out of her chest for the final time?

Kara squealed. "That's my Mom! She'll be so glad to see you!"

When Alura entered, it was with a bright smile on her face. "Lena Luthor!" She said dramatically. "It is an honor to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Ms. El."

Alura waved her hand in dismissal. "It's In-Ze now. Once Zor-El passed away, my name reverted to its maiden state. But that's beside the point! You're the woman who saved Argo from certain doom… You get to call me Alura." She said as she offered Lena her hand.

Lena accepted the offered appendage. "Well, you're the woman who blessed me with my best friend, so you get to call me Lena." She said with a chuckle.

She was incredibly shocked that the Kryptonians seemed to genuinely appreciate what she'd done for them genuinely; and that they didn't just take for granted her work and expect her to turn evil whenever something terrible happened... Like her ship crashing in the middle of their town. "It was an honor to help you. The Harun-El was easy to make once I perfected it, it was the least I could do after all that your daughter has done for our planet."

Alura looked at her daughter with the most prideful expression Lena had ever seen and nodded. "My daughter is incredible," She announced. "Which is why I'm eternally grateful that she found incredible people like you and Alex on Earth."

Lena was in awe… No one but Kara had ever called her anything but evil.  
No one but Kara had ever seen good in her.  
No one but Kara had thanked her.

She had never felt more welcome anywhere than she did on Krypton, and it had only been twelve hours. "We're lucky to have her."

Kara's blush was worth all the sappiness in the world to Lena, which is why she would continue being sappy around her until the day she died. "I see where you get your charming characteristics, Kara." Lena teased. "Like mother like daughter."

All three women laughed for a moment before Alura straightened up. "The bonding ceremony will be in a month. Does that sound good to you?" She asked, causing Lena's chest to tighten and her stomach to churn… She didn't want to listen to this.

Kara nodded. "That should be good."

Alura smiled. "Great! It is customary for the partner in the highest ranking house to pick out the bond bracelets. So, would you like me to order the same ones your father and I wore, or would you like to go to the jewelry shop uptown and look for some yourself?"

Kara smiled. "I think Lena and I can go when she's walking again. Right, Lee?"

Lena's heart cracked, she didn't want to watch Kara pick out the Kryptonian version of wedding rings, especially when they weren't going to be for them to wear. But she couldn't very well tell Kara that, now could she? She didn't want to let Kara down, and she didn't want to put her feelings on display once more, so she nodded with a tight-lipped smile. "Mhm! Of course."

Kara jumped in excitement. "You're the best. This is so exciting!"

Lena nodded her head, even though for her, this was the opposite of exciting. In fact, she was dreading every moment of it. "Yeah, it sure is!" She lied through her teeth.

 **XXX**

Once Alura left, they resumed their movie binging, but when the credits began to roll on their fourth movie, Lena rushed to grab the remote before Kara could, causing Kara to laugh. "I'm so used to being superhuman that it still catches me off guard when something reminds me that I'm not the fastest person on the planet anymore."

Lena smiled. "You're still the prettiest though."

Kara blushed. "Oh, stop it, you." She chuckled as she tapped Lena's shoulder playfully.

"It's been over eight months, Kara. I don't want to just cuddle and watch impressively produced Kryptonian movies with you. I want to talk to you. Tell me about your life. How does it feel to be back home?"

Kara sighed. "I love it here, but I do miss Earth."

"You don't have to miss it now." Lena shrugged.

"I know" She smiled. "because I have the multiverse's best, best friend," Kara announced as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Lena's cheek. "Seriously, you're _amazing_. I would never have thought of something like that. There's nothing I could do that would be enough to thank you for this."

 _Marry me. That'd be enough._ Lena thought.

"There's no need to thank me, knowing that I made you happy, and getting to have you in my life again makes it all worthwhile."

Kara grabbed Lena's hand and squeezed it. "I've missed you."

Lena's heart did a somersault. Kara was touching her so tenderly, and so often now, that it was driving her insane with desire. She cleared her throat and spoke. "I've missed you too, Kara."

"I can tell… You traveled across the galaxy to find me." Kara joked.

"And I'd do it all over again if it meant I would get to see you." The CEO admitted, staring Kara in the eyes to make sure that Kara understood she was serious. "My life wasn't the same without you in it, I need you, Kara. I need you far more than you could ever understand. You're my best friend."

"Oh, Lena. I'm so sorry I hurt you by leaving. I thought it was the only way that I could feel at home again. But I was wrong; I'll never feel at home without both of my lives being available to me. I need Earth _and_ Argo… and you've given me that."

Lena's heart melted at the sincerity in Kara's voice. "I'd give you everything if I could."

Kara smiled and grabbed Lena's other hand. "You already have."

Lena fought the urge to surge forward and kiss Kara with everything she had.

 **XXX**

An hour later, Kara was making the bed for her and Lena, and Lena was trying to find the strength to sleep in the same bed as Kara without ruining everything.

 _Friends sleep in different beds… why are we sharing one? This is going to be terrible; I'm going to make a fool of myself._

"I'm a cuddler, so I'm going to have to sleep on the couch because I don't want to hurt you. But if your ribs are better by tomorrow night, I think we can share a bed. I know your leg won't be better for another few days, but if I sleep on the opposite side, I think we should be fine."

Lena frowned she didn't like the idea of Kara sleeping on her own couch. "Don't be silly, Kara… if anyone is sleeping on the couch, it's me."

The death glare she received shut Lena up immediately and told her there was no room for discussion. "You just traveled over four _lightyears_ to get to me, and literally gave me the world. The least I can do is sleep on the couch, Lena." Kara sternly stated.

Lena sighed. "Fine. Fine."

Kara smiled immediately and fluffed the pillow a bit more. "Now let me get you into bed."

 _All you have to do is say the words, and I'm there_. Lena said to herself before allowing Kara gently lay her in bed.

"Thank you, Kara."

Kara smiled. "It's the least I can do… Is there anything else you need? Water? Milk? An extra blanket?"

Lena shook her head and patted to the spot next to her. "You." She said, a bit too honestly. "I need you to stay here and talk to me. Just for a bit longer. I've missed talking to you."

Kara smiled and obliged, climbing into bed right next to Lena and laying down. She folded her hands on her stomach and turned her head to look at Lena, who was in the exact same position. "I'm happy that you're here, Lena."

Lena's stomach filled with butterflies. "I'm happy that I'm here too. So is your mother as it seems."

Kara laughed. "My mother adores you. You saved Argo, _and_ you gave me the ability to have both my homes. There's nothing you could do to make her hate you."

 _What about admitting that I'm in love with you and trying to break up your Kryptonian engagement?_ Lena mused.

"It was an honor to do both." She opted to say." I must admit, I'm still not used to being so accepted somewhere. Usually, everyone thinks the worst of me."

Kara frowned. "Well here, on Argo, you're our hero."

Lena couldn't help it anymore, and she rose her hand to cup Kara's cheek. "All that matters to me is that I'm a hero to you."

Kara smiled and covered Lena's hand. "The moment you stood up to Rhea was the moment you became a hero to me, Lena. Nothing made me believe otherwise."

Lena swallowed. "Even when we were fighting? Didn't you hate me?"

"No." Kara asserted with a shake of her head. "I was hurt, and sad, but I never hated you. I could never hate you."

Lena smiled. "I could never hate you either."

Kara tugged lightly at Lena's arm, motioning for her to come closer. Lena obeyed and moved so she could rest her head on Kara's shoulder, and Kara gently wrapped her arm under and around Lena so that it was resting on her hip instead of her ribcage. "I don't ever want us to go through that again, Lee. That wasn't like us."

Lena nodded. "I promise to never keep anything like that from you again."

"And I promise to never have my friends spy on you again." Kara joked.

They both giggled at the absurdity of that entire situation before falling into a peaceful silence.

Lena reveled in the feeling of being wrapped up in Kara. In the darkness of the warm Kryptonian night, cuddling with Kara felt like a little touch of what could be… a little piece of heaven.

She wished with all her might that she could extend that moment for eternity so that she could stay that close to Kara, safe in her embrace because having Kara's arms wrapped around her so snuggly brought a peace to her that she'd never known before… It soothed all the storms that used to rage inside of her.

All the pain the Luthor name had caused her, all the trust issues her family had created within het, all the anger that the death of her mother brought… all went away as she breathed Kara in.

She'd never felt this happy. Never felt this loved. Never felt this welcomed, and by Rao did she want to stay.

"Kara?"

"Hmm?" The Kryptonian hummed sweetly.

"Please don't go."

" _Never_." Kara avowed.

"No, I mean… Sleep here tonight. Don't go out to the living room."

Kara squeezed Lena's hip. "You sure?"

Lena nodded. "Positive."

"Okay," Kara whispered. "As long as you're not hurting."

And so, they fell asleep like that, tangled in each other's arms, breathing in each other's scent, and holding each other as if they'd die if they ever let go.

 **XXX**

When Lena awoke, she was alone in the bed. Although that stung; she smelled something similar to bacon and couldn't help but be excited.

She sat up slowly, testing to see how much her ribs had healed, and was pleasantly surprised to feel nothing… That meant her ribs were no longer broken.

She smiled to herself, marveled by Kryptonian medicine, and decided to test fate and see how far her leg had healed, but as soon as she put even an ounce of pressure on it, she screamed at the pain and went tumbling down. She was just about to hit the floor when strong, yet unfamiliar arms caught her.

She looked up, expecting to see the love of her life, but instead, she saw the face of the man she was trying desperately not to be attracted to… she knew who he was.

"Whoa there, Miss Luthor. Are you okay?"

Lena nodded and thanked him as he placed her in the wheelchair. "Yes, fine. Thank you."

The man smiled at her. "It's the least I could do for Argo City's hero."

"How did you make it to me quickly? I thought the red sun dampened Kryptonians' powers."

He nodded. "It does, but I'm part of the Explorers Guild. My team and I go out exploring other parts of the galaxy to find any hospitable planets and try to make trading arrangements with them. We have tools that give us faster reflexes, and make us stronger so we can fight more diligently if it happens that we come across unhospitable species that are stronger than us."

Lena wanted so badly to hate this man. The man that was going to be taking away the love of her life. The man that was going to eventually be loved by Kara… the man who should be her mortal enemy… But he was just so charming, so selfless, so handsome, she couldn't. And she could see why the Matricomp matched him with Kara.

"And you are?" She played coy.

The man smiled and offered Lena his hand. "Oh! Pardon my lack of manners. My name is Kell-Ur, bondmate of Kara Zor-El."

 **I hope you enjoyed** **Please tell me what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

When Kell-Ur helped Lena into the wheelchair and pushed her into the kitchen, she was shocked to find that Kara wasn't the one cooking, in fact, Kara was no where to be seen.

"Wh-where's Kara?" Lena asked, mildly worried that she was left all alone with a man she hardly knew.

Kell-Ur parked the wheelchair at the dining room table and smiled apologetically at her. "She thought that the healing solution was going to keep you sleeping for at least three more hours… So she went to the animal shelter to walk the dogs again."

Lena frowned. She didn't like the sound of that. "She left me alone with you?"

The man corrugated his brow, visibly confused. "Well of course not. I hadn't realized that she brought you back here until I used my key to get in this morning and went searching for Kara. Once I noticed that you were here, I messaged Kara immediately to see what was going on. She filled me in on the details as soon as I got ahold of her."

Lena didn't want to hear about everything that Kell-Ur had access to. She hated that he had a key to Kara's house already, and she wanted to hate _him_ , but he seemed like an utterly kind man.

"You already have a key to her home?"

Kell-Ur turned around from the stove and smiled kindly at her. "Yes, it is Kryptonian custom to begin sharing parts of yourself with your bondmate in the months prior to your bonding. She also has a key to my home. I am a very lucky man; Kara is a fantastic woman."

Lena's heart ached, but at least Kell-Ur knew how lucky he was. "Yes, she is. She's the best."

He turned around with a pan of cooked food and placed it on the counter. "I hope you like eggs and bacon? Kara says that you aren't a big fan of meat, but I do not know many vegetarian recipes right now. I will learn some though; I promise! I want you to feel welcome when you come to stay with us."

Lena wanted to scream… She had intended to hate this man, but he was giving her no reason to do so. He saved her from falling, made her breakfast, wanted to make Lena feel at home there, and appeared to care for and respect Kara… He was the perfect gentleman, but he was the cause of her utter devastation.

Why did the universe hate her so much?

 _Because I'm a fucking Luthor._ She monologed internally

"I certainly won't say no to bacon," She said with a smile. "Bacon and eggs are the only exception to my vegan lifestyle." She lied.

Kell-Ur gave her a broad smile. "Fantastic!" He chirped as he made them their plates.

When he started making a third plate, Lena watched him intently, trying to figure out what he was doing, but when he caught her staring, he gave her a knowing smile. "I'm making Kara's plate. I'm going to place it in the warmer so that it doesn't get cold for her."

And that was it… Lena begrudgingly decided that there was no way she could hate this man. Even if Kara was going to be with him instead of her.

 **XXX**

When Kara walked through the door, Lena felt like a weight was being lifted off her shoulders… Kara was home. Last night hadn't been a dream, and Kara was genuinely in front of her. "Kara!"

Kara smiled and bent down to give her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Hey, Lee. Why are you up so early? Your body needs its rest."

"I'm okay." Lena insisted. "I don't have any more pain in my abdomen. All I need is a set of crutches, and I'm good to go."

Kara eyed her suspiciously, but just before she could respond, Kell-Ur came into the room. "Good morning, m'lady." He said as he curtsied goofily. "How was your walk?"

Kara giggled. "It went well! I love dogs so much."

Lena watched them silently as they continued to converse. They talked like friends; they _interacted_ like friends… Just like she and Kara had at the beginning, and that was something she couldn't look past...

 _Will he replace me in her life?_

 **XXX**

Once Kell was gone, Kara sat at the table with Lena and ate her food, savoring every bite. "Isn't he a sweetheart?" Kara mused as she finished the last bit of her food.

Lena chuckled adoringly at Kara when she saw a crumb on the corner of the Kryptonian's mouth. She lifted her thumb to said corner of Kara's lips and wiping a piece of egg off. "He is." She admitted truthfully. "I can see why you are so highly compatible."

Kara smiled. "I really can't believe we're bonding soon. Your leg needs to hurry up and heal so you can travel through the portal with me and we can get Alex together."

"I want it to get better too," Lena said with a tender smile. "I really should have worn my seatbelt."

Kara nodded, her face grave. "If I ever catch you not using your seatbelt again, I'm going to beat you up."

They both laughed at the idea for a moment before Kara turned serious again. "But seriously. I think I know the perfect wedding bracelet shop if you'd want to check it out today."

Lena bit her lip for a moment, all of the humor leaving her body and replaced with dread and heartache. But Kara looked excited at the idea of bracelet shopping with Lena, so she couldn't very well tell her no. She bit back her anguish, and desire and nodded her head with a tightlipped smile on her face. "Of course, Kara. It'd be an honor."

When she was flashed that signature Sunny Danvers smile in return, all of the pain agreeing to go caused her was worth it… She'd do anything to make that smile continue to appear on that beautiful Kryptonian face.

 **XXX**

Lena stood at the jewelry counter with her crutches, and she watched as Kara looked disdainfully at all of the bands. "I like this set," Lena offered. "What do you think about them?"

Kara puckered her lip. "Do you think it will be _too_ weird to have both a Kal-El and a Kell-El in the family?" She asked distractedly.

Lena furrowed her brow, wanting desperately to say yes, to tell her that it'd be too weird and that she should end the relationship… but she couldn't, because lots of people had cousins with the same name as them, what would make this any different? "No, sweetie, of course not. It might get a bit confusing at times because their names sound so similar, but it could be funny at times too."

She felt hope rise within her; maybe if Kara were having doubts, she wouldn't go through with the bounding ceremony. "Are you having doubts?"

Kara shrugged. "Sometimes I wonder why we were matched. I mean, we never even really talked until my mother introduced us the day she had us tested in the Matricomp."

"Isn't that how it always went on Krypton?" She asked, genuinely confused about why Kara was having such a hard time with this.

"Yes," Kara admitted. "I suppose it's just that I'm still so used to Earth's marriage customs that it's hard to wrap my head around Krypton's… I know that he and I are meant to be together, no one gets such a high compatibility rate and fails, it's just a bit overwhelming."

Lena swallowed, thinking that maybe this was her shot. "What if there was someone that you matched higher with? What would happen then?"

Kara chuckled. "No one has ever gotten higher than a ninety-five. Not since the very first Kandorian couple."

Lena nodded, "Right, I know that, but just think... what if there _was_ someone that matched higher to you than Kell-Ur, what would happen then?"

Kara sighed, "Then I could choose to stay with Kell-Ur or be with the other person."

Lena swallowed, an idea swarming about in her mind. "Does the Matricomp only match Kryptonians, or does it match all species?"

"I'm not really sure," Kara admitted. "Only Kryptonians have ever used it,

Lena's hope deflated, taking that as a sign that only Kryptonians could use the Matricomp, but before she could wallow in her pain, she spotted a beautiful Kryptonian steel bracelet set and pointed it out to Kara. "That's it. That's the set, Kara."

Kara looked at the pair, completely forgetting their conversation as her eyes shined with awe. "You're right." She said. "They're _gorgeous_."

Lena loved the look that Kara had on her face; it was of pure awe and adoration… she only wished that it meant more than just 'thank you for being my best friend.'

 **XXX**

The next three days went by rather quickly, Lena had enjoyed catching up with Kara, but her feelings for Kara were only growing stronger, and the ache in her chest was threatening to suffocate her, Luckily, however, her leg was finally healed, and it was time to Teleport Kara to Earth… Which would mean that Alex would be taking Kara off of her hands for at least a week.

"So, all you have to do is put your hand here," Lena said as she pointed to the handprint scanner. "and type in this code," She pointed to the piece of paper that had the code scrabbled on it. "Then it will take about ten seconds to activate, and you'll be in Alex's lab."

Kara smiled. " _We'll_ be in Alex's lab." She corrected

The way Kara said that caused Lena's heart to flutter… If only she knew what she did to her.

"Right." Lena conceded. " _We_ will be in her office."

Kara nodded, stretched out her hand to the other woman, and Lena eagerly accepted.

Lena watched as Kara punched in the code, and scanned her hand before opening the portal, and with one last look and tentative smile at one another, they were on their way back to Earth… together… Just like she wished they'd always be.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as they teleported into Alex's lab, Lena knew she wasn't going to be the focus of Kara's attention for quite some time, so she stepped back into a corner, and watched things unfold.

Alex turned around slowly, and froze, dropping and shattering her cylinder in the process. "Kar!" She called out tearfully before she rushed across the lab and engulfing her in a tight embrace. "I missed you so goddamn much." She cried.

Lena watched Kara smiled, as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I missed you too, Alex. I missed you all so much."

Lena watched the sisters with a contented smile until Sam walked up to her. "So, did you get the girl?"

She averted her eyes, too saddened by her next statement to make eye contact with her friend. "No. And I never will."

Sam's face fell. "She doesn't feel the same? After everything you did to get to her?"

Lena scoffed. "I didn't do all of those things to guilt her into being with me, and I didn't even tell her… not _really_ at least."

"What do you mean you didn't tell her?!" Sam asked incredulously. "You traveled over four lightyears to get to her, and you _didn't tell her._ "

Lena glared at her friend. "It's complicated, and I'm sure you'll figure out why in a little bit, but let's allow Kara to tell Alex first."

 **XXX**

Lena laid down on her bed for the first time in over three months, she let out a breath of relief, knowing that she'd successfully given Kara the world, when she heard a loud bang on her door.

She sighed in exasperation and stood up, prepared to let whoever it was know precisely how she felt about being disturbed at such an untimely hour.

When she opened the door, she didn't even get a word in before the intruder pushed her aside and walked in uninvited. "You're letting my sister marry a guy she barely knows?! You didn't even tell her that you love her!"

Lena leaned against the door and folded her arms defensively. "She didn't want to hear it. She likes Kell-Ur, and she's excited to follow her planet's customs."

"Fuck Krypton's customs!" Alex snarled agressively. "If she marries him she's going to regret it. Even if you're too scared to tell her how you feel about her, you have to at least talk her out of marrying a stranger."

"Her parents did it. Kalel's parents did it. Their grandparents and their grandparent's parents did it. The Matricomp has never been wrong. She'll eventually fall in love with him. Their score is the highest in generations."

Alex clenched her jaw. "Then put yourself in the Matricomp. Trick her somehow, get her to show you where the Matricomp is held, and figure out a way to get her to prick her finger on it, then prick your own. Or get a sample of her blood and match her against yourself. If you're at least an 80% match, according to the Kryptonian law she can choose you."

Lena wanted to consider it, wanted to agree to it, wanted to risk it all and hope for the best, but she knew that if behind Kara's back to do that, and she wasn't at least as compatible to her as Kell-Ur was, she would be devastated. "I can't."

Alex groaned. "You honestly make no sense. When Kara's around you, your face lights up brighter than the northern lights, no matter where you're at. You could be at a funeral bawling your eyes out, and the moment that you saw her face you'd be smiling like a fool… S why can't you just tell her that?"

Lena gritted her teeth. "BECAUSE I WANT HER TO HAVE EVERYTHING SHE WANTS!"

Alex's irritated expression went away and was replaced by one of saddened understanding. "And what if she really wants you?"

Lena's heart froze… She'd been dreaming about that what if since the moment she laid eyes on Kara, but the odds were stacked against her favor, and she didn't dare hope that now, after Kara was betrothed to another... Someone _of her kind_. There was no way that Kara would pick her.

"She doesn't," Lena replied. "She's got Kell-Ur."

Alex sighed. "Fine, Lena. But you have no idea just how disappointed I am in you right now. You were willing to risk getting blown up, or getting lost in space just to get to her, and now you're going to let a _man_ stand in the way of you and the woman you love?"

Lena bit her cheek. "He's a _good man._ "

"Yeah." Alex nodded. "I'm sure he is a good man. HE was matched with Kara, after all… But you're a good _woman_. So just think about that before you go and give up your chance at happiness. Remember, Lena. Kryptonian marriages are life binding… Divorce isn't legal there, so if you let them get married without at least telling her how you feel, you really will have lost her forever. I'm not saying ruin her bounding if that's truly what you want. I'm not telling you to ruin her happiness if she really is happy, I'm telling you to at least tell her how you feel. Show her that you're an option. Do _something_ , before you lose your chance forever and regret it for the rest of your life."

Lena sighed, she knew that Alex was right, but she wasn't sure that she could handle the inevitable rejection that she would face when she did tell Kara.

"I'll think about it." She declared, "but right now, you should be with your sister."

"She's asleep right now," Alex informed. "I'll be back before she wakes up, I just want to make sure that you're not letting her go without making sure she doesn't feel the same way."

Lena sighed and tilted her head downwards. "I said I'll think about it."

 **XXX**

Three days later, Kara had gotten into a fight with a Martian… a large Martian, and although she came out on top, she had been out of practice, and her combat skills were a bit rusty, so the villain had managed to get quite a few good hits in… Which meant that Kara had a bloody nose.

Lena hated herself for it, but she couldn't stop herself from taking a sample of the blood as she

 **XXX**

Kara had been going back and forth to Argo for the past week that she'd been back, and she seemed to be happier than she'd ever been.

She brought Alex to Argo the first time she went back, and then came back with both her mother and Alex, the second time she went she brought Eliza, and this time; she was taking Lena with her again… to spend quality time together.

Somehow Lena had convinced Kara to show her the Matricomp machine, and she was exceedingly grateful that she had.

Kara walked around the machine, pointing to certain aspects of the device and explaining the process of the Matricomp system, what all the machine took into consideration, how long the process took, etc. Lena listened intently while fidgeting with the vial of Kara's blood that she held in her pocket.

"So basically, all you have to do to make it work is put your drop of blood and another drop the person you want to be bound to, it takes about three minutes to test, and then right here." She pointed to a little receipt slot. "Is where the results come out. If it's an 80% or higher, you can legally be wed, if not… you have to find someone else."

Lena nodded as she processed the information. "And if you test with two or more people, and are matched with more than one of them, you're expected to marry the one with the highest compatibility. Right?"

Kara made a so-so hand gesture. "It is more socially acceptable to marry the higher matched person, but you can still technically choose the lower match… It's just frowned upon, and it's usually seen as disgraceful to our culture. The mentality behind that is 'We strive for the best, and if you don't choose the best for _yourself_ , how can they trust you to choose the best for your _planet_?' I get both sides, but I'd never wish that choice on anyone."

Lena frowned, not liking her chances. "Has anyone married someone that wasn't a Matricomp match?"

Kara shook her head. "Nope. It's illegal to do so. Punishable by fifteen cycles in prison."

Curiosity took over her. "Cycles… is that Krypton's version of years?"

Kara smiled and nodded. "Yep. I-," Her sentence was interrupted by a buzzing sound coming from the waistband of her dress. "Sorry, that's Kell, I have to take that. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said before excusing herself.

As soon as Kara was out of sight, Lena took her chance. She pulled a pin out of the underwire of her bra and pricked her finger.

She grimaced as she squeezed a minute amount of blood onto the designated tray, and then opened the vial and poured a small sample of Kara's blood onto the plate next to hers.

She pushed and pulled all the buttons and levers that Kara had showed her, and then waited, hoping and praying that Kara wouldn't return for at least three minutes.

The machine activated, and started revving, causing Lena to worry that Kara would hear and come in to check on her. The Matricomp lit up soon after that and continued to whirl.

Lena kept biting at her nails. Willing the machine to work faster… She didn't want Kara to catch her doing this…. Just in case.

Finally, the machine wound down, and spit out her results. She walked over to the side of the contrivance, holding her breath as she reached for the paper.

 _Please be 95 or higher. Please be 95 or higher._ _ **PLEASE**_ _be 95 or higher._

She slowly released her breath, shook her shoulders, and then read the results.

But what she found was something that devastated her… She and Kara hadn't gotten 95%... not even close.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Song in this chapter is Count On Me by Whitney Huston and CeCe Winans**

Lena had stuffed the paper in her pocket as soon as she heard Kara come back, and allowed Kara to give her a tour of the rest of the building before they went back to Earth… bringing Alura along with them

Now, she was sitting at her counter, drinking scotch straight from the bottle as she stared at the paper that had crushed her heart.

The number stared up at her from the paper, taunting her, driving her deeper and deeper into her depressive state.

"Lena?" A soft voice called out from behind her.

Lena immediately grabbed the results and stuffed them into her pocket before turning around and facing the woman before her with a fixed smile. "Kara. Hey."

"Lena… Did I say or do something to upset you?" Kara asked as she tentatively stepped through the balcony door.

" _What_?" Lena asked in confusion. "Of **_course_** not. Why would you ever think that?"

Kara looked at the floor. "Because as soon as I came back from my phone call with Kell, you've been acting strangely all day… Distant. Like it hurts to be around me or something."

 _It's even more painful being_ _away_ _from you… Either way, I lose._

"No, no… I'm just… tired. Very tired. It's been a long week, and it's starting to take a toll on me. Come, sit… We can have a movie night together."

Kara's smile brightened, and she let out an audible breath, almost as if she were relieved. "Thank Rao." She sighed. "I hate it when you're upset with me… I hate it when you're upset in general really... and I think you're upset about something."

Lena melted at knowing Kara cared about her wellbeing. That she cared whether Lena was upset or not… That she was here making sure Lena was okay.

 _Stop making me fall deeper in love with you; it's already painful enough._

Kara crossed the room and enveloped Lena into a tight hug. "I love you, Lena. You're my best friend, and I want you to tell me when something's bothering you. I want to be there for you, so if there is something that you're going through, _please_ don't go through it alone."

The only thing Lena could think to do at that moment was to cry.

She cried into Kara's neck, as if the ferocity of her sobs would somehow change things; the results, Kara's relationship status, the past, anything… _anything_ that could lead them down a different path.

"Hey, hey…" Kara cooed as she rubbed soothing lines down Lena's back. "Whatever is going on, I'm here… I'll do whatever I can to help."

Lena let out a loud sob, because she fit inside Kara's arms so perfectly, but she would never be the one to fall asleep in them every night. She'd never be the one that got to slow dance in those arms while staring into those beautiful ocean blue eyes.

She cried, loud, and hard… There was just too much raw pain inside her to be contained. Her soul felt as though it needed to break free from her body, it was despondent and desperately wanted to escape the heartache.

Kara, with her angelic heart, started rocking them side to side and singing melodiously.

 _"Count on me through thick and thin_  
 _A friendship that will never end_  
 _When you are weak I will be strong_  
 _Helping you to carry on_  
 _Call on me, I will be there_  
 _Don't be afraid_  
 _Please believe me when I say_  
 _Count on me."_

Lena continued to cry, harder now that she was being shown just how amazing Kara was, reminded that she'd never have her.

Kara leaned back just enough to look Lena in the eye, making sure that Lena knew that she meant every word she was singing.

 _"I can see it's hurting you_  
 _I can feel your pain_  
 _It's hard to see the sunshine through the rain_  
 _I know sometimes it seems as if_  
 _It's never gonna end_  
 _But you'll get through it_  
 _Just don't give in because you can_

 _Count on me through thick and thin_  
 _A friendship that will never end_  
 _When you are weak, I will be strong_  
 _Helping you to carry on_  
 _Call on me; I will be there_  
 _Don't be afraid_  
 _Please believe me when I say_  
 _Count on me_  
 _You can count on me_  
 _Yes you can"_

Lena gulped, her body alight with unabashed love and a desire to captures Kara's lips, but she refrained, and got lost in Kara's eyes and voice.

 _"I know sometimes it seems as if_  
 _We're standing all alone_  
 _But we'll get through it_  
 _Because love won't let us fall."_

Kara cupped Lena's face in both of her hands and looked at her intently as she sang through the chorus once more, but then something in her eyes changed when she reached the third verse of the song, something more profound filled her eyes, causing Lena to go breathless.

 _"There's a place inside all of us_  
 _Where our faith in love begins_  
 _You should reach to find the truth in love_  
 _The answers there_ within _, oh_  
 _I know that life can make you feel_  
 _It's much harder than it really is_  
 _But we'll get through it_  
 _Just don't give in."_

"I-," Kara paused, catching Lena's eyes again when the CEO tried looking away to hide her blush. "I don't know what's bothering you, and if you don't want to tell me, I'll respect that… but don't push me away, Lena. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Lena swallowed. "I love you." She asserted reverently.

Kara smiled and pulled Lena into her chest once again. "I love you too, Lena. I'll always be here for you."

Lena smiled and wiped her years. _You have no idea what you do to me._ "I'm lucky I went to get you. I don't know what I would do if I never got to see you again."

Kara shook her head, a smile on her face. "I'm the lucky one."

 **XXX**

"Do you think I'll fall in love with him like my parents did?" Kara asked later that evening. They'd watched four movies, two of which Lena had ignored entirely, in favor of watching Kara's facial expressions.

Lena looked up at the hero, her head laying in Kara's lap. Kara was looking down at her.

She didn't want to answer that question; she hated talking about Kara and Kell-Ur, no matter how nice of a man he was.

"The Matricomp has never been wrong, right?"

Kara nodded, her face uncertain, her eyes visibly searching Lena's face for something. Lena genuinely wished she could give her whatever it was she was searching for… if only she knew what it was.

"Then you and Kell-Ur will be very happy together." Kara's face was unreadable after she said it, and Lena's gut was twisting because she had to say it, but it was the right thing to say… She didn't want Kara to be scared.

 **XXX**

"My sister called Kara little one." A voice started, startling Lena.

Lena turned around in her office chair, to see the mother of the woman she loved. She opened her mouth, prepared to ask why that was relevant, when Alura continued.

"She called Kara 'Little One', and she called Alex 'Brave One' from what I've heard, and if she met you, if she got a chance to _know_ you, I think she'd call you selfless one."

Lena furrowed her brow. "Why do you believe that?"

Alura smiled. "You saved Argo. You saved Earth. You saved _Kara_. You traveled across the galaxy all alone for Kara. You built a gadget that gives Kara both of her homes, and most of all, you chose to silently love her from afar while watching her prepare to marry someone else because you don't want to risk ruining her happiness."

Lena's heart began to beat rapidly. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I do-,"

"Yes, you do." Alura asserted. "You love Kara, I've been able to see it, but you were so Angry with her the days before we left for Argo that I couldn't figure out what type of love it was. The moment I saw your ship crash on Argo, though… I knew. You're in love with my daughter."

"I-." Lena had no idea what to say. She was honored that Alura though she was selfless, but she had no idea where this conversation was going.

"I'm not here to insult you; I'm here to ask you why."

Lena's heart continued to beat rapidly as a feeling of sadness took over her. "Why what?" She asked tentatively.

"Why keep quiet about your feelings?"

That wasn't what Lena had expected Alura to ask, but she still wasn't sure where this conversation was leading. "Because she is practically a perfect match with Kell-Ur."

Alura cocked her head. "And?"

"Pardon?" Lena asked, flabbergasted that Alura didn't seem to care about Kara's bondmate. "You're the one that paired them!"

Alura nodded. "I am, but that was before I knew that you were going to fly over four lightyears through space just to find her."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. She's ready to marry him, and I'm not even a match." Lena said defensively. "I can't go and burden her with my feelings when we can't even be together in the first place."

Alura crinkled her brow. "You tested yourselves?"

Lena looked away guiltily. "I tested us… Kara doesn't know. And she's never going to because we only got… We only got 67 percent."

Alura smirked. "Go tell Kara how you feel."

Lena glared at the other woman. "What did I _just_ say?" She said exasperatedly. With a sigh, she continued. "I don't even know if she feels the same way about me. Telling her might ruin our friendship. There are so many variables about why I keep my feelings hidden, many _good_ variables."

Alura put her arm on Lena's shoulder. "I don't know how she feels for sure, but I do know she doesn't look at Kell-Ur the way that she looks at you. Tell her, and if she feels the same way, I'll test you both again."

Lena looked at her incredulously. "What good would that even do?" She asked. "I can't tell her that I am in love with her and just hope that she won't hate me when she finds out that we aren't even a match."

Alura shook her head. "Tell her. Trust me."

The sincerity and kindness in Alura's voice and eyes caused Lena to consider re-examining her stance on the matter.

"What if she hates me?" She asked with a shaky voice; tears threatening to fall.

Alura shook her head. "Kara cares about you enough not to let your feelings for her ruin your friendship. Tell her. Trust me."

"We can't even be to-,"

Alura cut her off. " _Trust me_ ," She said. "Please just trust me."

Lena let out a shaky breath. She was terrified of what might happen, but after hearing Alex and Eliza's pep talks, she was finally able to get up the nerve to talk to Kara.

 **XXX**

She let out a breath and knocked on the door to Kara's loft. Every inch of her body was buzzing with fear, but as soon as the door opened and revealed Kara's smiling face, all of her anxiety went away. Kara was just about to speak when Lena started in on her declaration.

"You're beautiful." She started. "That was the first thing I wanted to say to you when you walked into my office with Clark Kent. I didn't though, because I knew right away you were out of my league… That I'd just be a burden to you. The moment my eyes landed on you though, I knew that I was a goner. I needed to be close to you, I needed to talk to you, I _needed_ to see you. I _needed_ you. I still do. I always will.  
You see, from a very early age, I learned that there was more to people than what meets the eye and that when you start digging into them, you find their secrets and monsters… But the further I delve into you, the more I fall for you.  
I love you, Kara. I'm in love with you, and I'm going to continue to love you.. in you're weakest moments and your strongest. I'm going to love you when you're happy, and I'm going to love you when you're sad. I want to love you, and only you… each and every part of you, for the rest of my life. I want you… with your imperfections, and with your perfections; because you are always there, Kara. You're always there _whenever_ I need you. You're strong, and intelligent, you have s heart of gold, and you have the power to make me feel whole when I haven't felt that way since I was four years old.  
You make me believe in myself, and no one else in the galaxy could make me do that. All I have to do is look at you and I'm home, and I can't think of anything worse than being without you because I'm in love with you, and every moment we share.  
There isn't one person in the multiverse that I could ever want more than I want you, Kara Zor-El. I want you in the simplest ways, and the most complex.  
I know that you are bound to Kell, I know that. I also know that we're only a 67% match. But I want you. So, please… Just… Just _consider_ me, because no matter where life takes us I'm going to love you until I'm dead."

Kara stood there motionless as she stared at Lena with wide eyes and a slack jaw. A few dreadfully silent moments passed until Kell-Ur's voice rang from behind her. "Kara, I'm back!"

 **Sooo... What do you think Kara is going to say back? What is Alura up to?**


	9. Chapter 9

pLena's heart was pounding, and her lungs were fighting against her as she waited for a response from Kara./p

pKara looked over her shoulder at Kell-Ur for a second before she turned around and finally focused on Lena. She rose her hand up to Lena's faced and caressed her cheek with her pointer and middle finger. "I have to talk to Kell-Ur, will you wait for me at your place?"/p

pLena had no idea what was going to happen; her heart was staying together by a thread, and all she knew that she'd wait for Kara for eternity. She nodded jerkily. "Y-yes. T-take your time; I'll be waiting."/p

pAs she turned to walk away, Kara called after her. "Oh, and Lena?" Lena turned around, to face Kara once more. "Thank you… For telling me."/p

pLena offered her a shaky smile and nodded before she walked down the stairs./p

p align="center"

strongXXX/strong

/p

pThirty minutes later, Lena was sitting on her couch, fidgeting with her hands and worrying about what she'd done./p

pHad telling Kara been the wrong move? Her reaction had been entirely unreadable, something Lena had found wholly unexpected. She had been ready for Kara to be repulsed, confused, or.. perhaps even delighted, but she had never expected an undecipherable response, and that put her on edge instantly./p

pWas Kara angry? Excited? Did she perhaps even find it funny?/p

pShe'd thanked her, so that couldn't be a good sign, right? And what could she possibly want to talk to Kell-Ur about?/p

pWere they laughing at her expense?/p

pLena couldn't tell, and that unnerved her far worse than she'd anticipated; but Kara asked her to wait for her, and Lena would wait until the world exploded if she had to, because one thing she was incapable of doing was denying Kara a single damn thing. So, if Kara wanted her to wait, she'd wait… even if it was slowly killing her to do so./p

pSo, she sat. She sat, and forced her breathing to stay steady while her heart beat rampantly in her chest. She'd divulged her heart to Kara, she admitted everything, put her heart on the line and cards on the table, and at that very moment, she felt like she had just ruined everything./p

pShe heard the balcony doors open behind her, and she inhaled deeply, preparing herself for the heartache that she was inevitably going to feel when Kara rejected her./p

p"There's a saying that goes something like. 'When two hearts are meant for each other, no distance is too far, no time is too long, and no other love can break them apart.'" Kara started. "I always loved that saying, although I thought it was entirely cliché, but you proved to me that it wasn't… You see, our hearts are meant for each other, and you traveled four lightyears to get to me, after eight months of being apart, and still had the courage to tell me you loved me even though I was bonded to someone else."/p

pShe walked around the room and stood in front of Lena, whose heart was about to implode… What was Kara playing at?/p

p"It wasn't instantaneous like it was for you," Kara said somberly as she shook her head. "It happened in an slowly, and then it hit me like a truck." She knelt down in front of Lena, who was finding it hard to breathe because of all the hope that was threatening to suffocate her. "We were laughing at a movie, cuddled on your couch, being best friends, and the next thing I knew I looked at you and my breath went away. I realized just how beautiful you were. I realized that I was undeniably in love with you, and the necessity to protect you overwhelmed me, because the thought of losing you made me sick. You've consumed parts of me that I never even knew were empty, Lena… but once you filled them, I felt the loss as soon as you stated that we weren't friends. Those eight months on Argo without you were bittersweet, because I was home, but my home wasn't there with me."/p

pLena had tears in her eyes, staring at Kara, pleading with her to not say any more, because she knew that they couldn't be together. "Kara… please."/p

pKara shook her head. "No, Lena. I'm done pretending that I don't go insane without you. You give me butterflies; you make my heart skip beats, you take my breath away whenever you smile. Hell, when you told me that you loved me back on Argo, it killed me, because I thought for sure you were just saying it because you were high on the healing solution, I didn't want to turn you down, hell no. You just traveled three months alone across the entire galaxy to give me both of my homes… All I wanted to do was kiss you until you forgot who you were… I never thought that you'd ever feel the same, Lena. You're amazing. But I'm here now, and I'm telling you that I'm in love with you too, you complete me too, and I want to be with you too."/p

pLena swallowed back her tears of joy, unable to comprehend how all of her dreams had come true in such a short amount of time… but then she remembered two significant problems about their situation. "What about Kell-Ur?" She asked./p

pKara shook her head. "I had you wait here so I could explain to him why he and I couldn't bond. He was sad, but he wished us well. He's back on Argo now, and he's going to bond with Tor-An who he got an 83% match with."/p

pLena was thrilled that Kara felt the same way, she wanted so badly to lean in and kiss Kara, but she was still terrified, and needed to be sure that this wasn't going to be stripped away from her... That Kara wasn't going to be furious with her and want nothing to do with her once she found out what Lena had done on Argo. "I need to tell you something... Something that I'm not sure how you will react to."/p

pKara looked at her, concern written all over her face. "What is it?" She asked./p

p"I…" Lena closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to center herself. "When you fought that Martian, I took a sample of your blood." She opened her eyes and stared met Kara's cerulean orbs. "When you took Kell-Ur's call at the Matricomp, I put our blood in and tested it… but when I got the results, we only got a 67%."/p

pKara sat there, resting on one knee and one foot, and then broke out into a loud guffaw. "Y-… Only Kryptonians can work that machine." She laughed. "I thought... I thought I told you that."/p

pLena frowned, not liking the fact that Kara didn't seem to have faith in her skills... "Well, I certainly managed to get a result." She declared petulantly as she pulled out the paper she received from the Matricomp and showed it to Kara, pointing at the number at the bottom. "See? 67%"/p

pKara tightened her lips, visibly tying to avoid laughing, but she failed miserably and laughed aloud. "Lena… that's the battery percentage." She pointed to the top of the page, "I know you don't speak Kryptonese, so see here?" She asked amusedly. "It says, 'Unknown error, please try another user.' … Only Kryptonians can get the Matricomp to work."/p

pThe rope around Lena's heart untied itself, and she flung herself into Kara's arms of steel. She felt utterly idiotic for not listening to everything Kara had said while she was explaining the way the Matricomp worked, but she was utterly relieved that she and Kara still had a chance. "Oh emthank god/em." She whispered breathlessly. "I thought we'd never be together."/p

pKara enveloped her. "Even if we got a 2% I'd be with you, Lena… No one says you stronghave/strong to get bonded... we could just move in together if nothing else."/p

pLena pulled back and met Kara's eyes. "You mean I was worried about a number that meant nothing to you?"/p

pKara shook her head. "That number means a lot to me, but emyou/em mean strongemeverything/em/strong."/p

p"I love you." Lena avowed, her heart melting from Kara's declaration. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."/p

pKara cupped Lena's face with both of her hands, and leaned in, kissing her with a passion that Lena had never experienced in her life./p

pThe room fell away, and Lena had never gotten so lost in a kiss before. It was as though the space between them exploded. Her heart skipped beats, and her hands couldn't bring Kara close enough to her. She tasted Kara and realized that she'd been starving her whole life until that point./p

pShe'd loved before, of course, she had, there was Jack, but it didn't set her on fire. It didn't give her butterflies in her entire torso. It didn't set off fireworks through her veins… It didn't take her breath away… Not like kissing Kara did./p

pKara's lips were soft, and her skin even smoother as it brushed against Lena's. And All Lena knew in that moment, was that even if she didn't know until that point, she'd been waiting for Kara her entire life./p

pWhen they pulled back, Kara rested her forehead against Lena's. "I'm going to marry you someday." Kara whispered. "I don't care if you're not my perfect match on Argo, Lena. I'm going to marry you on Earth regardless, and we're going to live happily ever after whether they like it or not."/p

pLena smiled, she loved that Kara felt so passionate about being with her, but she needed that number to be higher than 80%... She couldn't go through with it if it weren't, because regardless of how Kara felt now, she knew that if not then, then eventually, Kara would resent her if they got married on Earth and Argo shunned her… Or if they could never get married because it was against the law; and that was something Lena couldn't live with. No matter how much she craved to be with Kara, she couldn't cause her to lose her world for a second time… She just couldn't./p

pFor then, however, she just relished being loved by Kara. Taking in all that she was. Reveling in her smell. In her touch. In her love… because as much as she wanted this forever, she wasn't sure how much longer she could have it./p

p"I think we should still test ourselves at the Matricomp," Lena suggested./p

pKara nodded. "Of course." She affirmed. "If there's a chance that I can marry you on both planets, I'm sure as hell taking it."/p

pLena laughed, blissfully happy that Kara loved her so much, thrilled to finally have Kara like this, but terrified for what was about to come next./p


	10. Chapter 10

They hadn't let go of each other, they were in love, and nothing could bring Lena down from the high she was on.

For the past four years, she had wanted nothing more than to be with Kara, and she was so close to having it all with her, but she couldn't hold back the fear she felt when she thought about the Matricomp… She didn't want to have to give Kara up; not now… Not after knowing what it felt like to have Kara's lips pressed against her own.

Not when she knew what it felt like to have Kara staring at her with love in her eyes.

She looked up to Kara and smiled when she found Kara already watching her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kara whispered reverently as she leaned down to capture Lena's lips.

The same feeling of intensely overwhelming joy overflowed her again, and she smiled brightly. "I don't think I'll ever get used to how amazing it feels to hear you say that."

Kara giggled. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to being able to say it."

Lena's heart swelled with adoration for the woman before her. "As long as you keep wanting to say it, I think we'll be okay." She smiled.

Kara squeezed her tighter than before. "I'll never stop wanting to say it."

"Say what?" Lena asked, playing coy.

Kara smirked and rose her hand to her chest as she spoke dramatically. "That I, Kara Zor-El Danvers am madly in love with you, Lena Kieran Luthor."

Lena laughed in admiration as she kissed Kara's cheek. "Well, Kara Zor-El Danvers, I, Lena Kieran Luthor, am also in love with you."

They beamed at each other for a few moments, before Lena remembered that she couldn't keep on with this without knowing for sure that they would be able to get married. "Why don't we go and get tested now?" She asked in faux-excitement. "I want the world to know we're together."

Kara smiled. "We could make it Instagram official? You have over 20 million followers."

Lena playfully rolled her eyes. "Could you imagine how badly your sister would react to that?" She asked. "I'd like to stay alive, so no thank you to that." She laughed because there was no way in hell she was going to let Kara tell anyone first but Alex. She knew that no one, not even her, would be more important to Kara than Alex, and she wanted to be on good terms with her at all times, because if Alex ever made it clear that it was either her or Lena… Kara would say goodbye to Lena in an instant… There was no disputing that, but at the current moment, she wasn't up for telling anyone about their newly instated relationship, until she was sure that their relationship would be able to _stay_ instated.

"How about we go get tested at the Matricomp, and then from there we can figure out a plan?" Lena suggested cautiously.

Kara frowned. "Why is the Matricomp suddenly so important to you?" She asked. "I already told you that I'm not leaving you no matter what that number is."

Lena swallowed, trying desperately to hide her intentions. "I know that, but I'm really excited to know. Can we just… Please, Kara?" She hated how desperate and needy she sounded, but that was exactly what she was.

Desperate to find out if she could be with the love of her life and needing the answer to be yes.

She was also terrified, anxious, and head over heels in love, but that was beside the point.

Kara sighed and shook her head with a fond smile on her face. "Okay, okay… We can go and test ourselves. But I'm sure we're compatible Lena… and even if we're not-,"

"I know, I know," Lena interjected, her hands raised in a façade of surrender. "You'll want me either way."

Kara smiled, and nodded once, sharply. "Exactly." She assured as she leaned down and kissed Lena on the lips once more. "I'll love you until Rao takes me, and then I'll love you in his light."

 **XXX**

It was strange to her that teleporting to another planet was becoming second nature to her, but she didn't mind… She would do anything to make Kara happy.

"I think we should tell my mother what we're doing," Kara said. "I don't want her to get upset that we've used the Matricomp without telling her."

Lena wanted to tell her that Alura wouldn't mind, but then she'd have to admit to talking to her behind Kara's back, and she wasn't ready to have that conversation just yet… Too afraid to start a fight.

"Of course," She said sincerely. "Whatever you think is best."

Kara grabbed her hand, and Lena wanted to pull away from her, because she was terrified of getting too close, knowing that the more she gave into this, the harder it was going to be for her to end things if they weren't a match…. She grabbed on to Kara's hand for dear life instead though, because she was powerless against her.

They walked through the science guild (where the Argo portion of the teleportal was hidden in the basement) and then down the main street, turning on Alura's road, and walked to her house. Kara pushed a button on a key fob, that lowered a staircase for them to climb up to the home that was in mid-air, just like Kara's.

"That is still going to take some getting used to." Lena huffed out in laughter.

Kara grinned at her. "That means you're _planning_ to get used to it, right?"

Lena nodded against her will, because she _wanted_ to get used to everything about Argo… Every moment she spent on Argo, she felt accepted, welcomed, cared for… but on Earth? On Earth the entire planet expected her to turn evil. They never looked past her last name, past her mother's hatred for aliens, past Lex's homicidal rampage.

Nothing Lena ever did seemed to be good enough to prove to them that she'd never hurt a soul… as long as that soul wasn't hurting Kara, that is.

On Earth, Kara always seemed stressed, was always forced to hide who she was, was always expected to save the day, and no one truly appreciated her… No one but Alex and Lena. So, was it so bad that she pictured their future mainly on Argo?

Lena may be a billionaire on Earth, but she was sure that she could keep up with Kryptonian technology without an issue, and although Kara was now one of the leaders of the Science Guild, she was sure that working with her there wouldn't be an issue… If nothing else, she could work as a science teacher… Right?

Surely she wouldn't have an issue finding somewhere to work.

If all else failed, she could turn her American dollars into Krypton's currency… At least she hoped so.

Eventually, she realized what her mind was doing, and she shook her head.

 _What are you doing, Lena? I can't start planning a future with her here! I might not even have one!_ She scolded herself as she watched Kara open the door to her mother's home.

Alura's home was a bit more sophisticated than Kara' looked as if it was cut right out of an Architecture magazine. It was gorgeous. As soon as Lena entered, she was awed by the modern look. She was afraid to touch anything lest she tarnish it.

When Alura stepped into the dining room, she smiled. "Kara! Lena! I wasn't expecting you for a few more days." She declared.

Kara smiled, "Mom, I'd like to tell you something."

Alura tilted her head slightly to the side. "I already know, sweetie. You've decided not to go through with the binding between you and Kell-Ur."

Kara bit her bottom lip adorably and squeezed Lena's hand just a little bit tighter... Too tight, actually, but Lena knew how terrifying this was for Kara, so she stayed quiet, and grimaced at the pain. "Yes… and I've decided to be with someone else."

"Might it be the woman standing next to you who looks like she's in pain?" Alura asked.

Kara looked at Lena confusedly for a moment before she realized what the problem was. "Oh, Gee, Lena. I'm so sorry!" She announced as she let go of her hand. "I-I didn't… I didn't realize."

Lena shook her head. "Don't apologize. I'm fine."

Kara swallowed audibly before she turned her attention back to her mother. "Mom, I'd like for you to test us in the Matricomp."

Lena knew she was pale from fear, and when Alura smiled and nodded in agreement, it felt as if the world had stopped… She was terrified of what was about to happen… She was terrified that they'd be less than 80%.

 **XXX**

Alura was in the room next to the Matricomp, talking to one of her colleagues she had run into on the way in, she promised she'd be back soon, but Lena was so anxious to get the test over with that every passing second felt like an eternity.

Kara was holding her hand, rubbing her thumb comfortingly along the back of Lena's backhand.

"Lee… are you… Are you regretting telling me that you're in love with me?"

Lena's heart shattered at the uncertainty and vulnerability that resided in Kara's voice, and on her facial expression. " _no!_ " She practically yelled. "Hell no, Kara… You're the love of my life."

Kara offered her a half-smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Then why are you acting like you've made a mistake? Like you're terrified of the results?"

"I-," Lena closed her eyes and lowered her head as she sighed. She wasn't ready for this conversation, but she didn't want to lie to Kara either. "Because I _am_ scared, but not because I'm regretting anything."

"Then what's wrong, Lena? You've been acting strange since we got here… Please talk to me." Kara practically begged, and Lena wanted to refuse, but the self-deprecation in Kara's voice, the sadness, the _hurt_ was enough to get Lena to divulge everything she was feeling.

"Kara, I love you more than anything. You make my world spin, and no matter how much I love you, I couldn't marry you knowing that you'd be choosing me over your home. You're the happiest when you're here, and I can't even begin to imagine the pain it would cause you to have to lose this world all over again. So, I know that it will hurt like hell, but if we aren't at least an 80%, I can't be with you."

Kara's eyes were wide, tears shining in the corners of them. "Lena! No! If… If it means that much to you, we won't even have to get married." Kara practically pleaded. "I-if we're not an 80% or higher we can just live together forever as life partners. We don't have to be bonded and married."

Lena shook her head. "That's not fair to us. You'd resent me if we did get married on Earth and you lost your home for the second time, and you would resent me if you were never able to get married because of me. I want more than anything to be with you, and I hope to Rao that we're an 80%, but if we're not, Kara; you deserve to be with someone that is a match."

Kara shook her head. "I deserve _love_!"

Lena nodded. "You do, and you can find that with anyone that the Matricomp pairs you with." She was dying inside, as she was visibly breaking Kara's heart.

"Why did you even tell me then, Lena?!" Kara asked, tears cascading down her face. "If this was your plan all along, why even play with my heart like this? I'd choose you over anything!"

Lena shook her head. "I'M NOT WILLING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!" She yelled exasperatedly. "Kara, you deserve the world… both worlds… _All_ worlds; and if I'm the reason you choose to let go of one of your homes, I'm not going to feel anything but guilty. You deserve everything in the multiverse, and I'm not going to allow myself to take anything from you. I love you too much for that."

Kara pulled Lena to her. "You're my world. You're my home. You're my multiverse… If you really love me as much as you say you do, you'd never take yourself away from me."

Lena's body filled with confliction, she had no idea how to respond to that, and all she could do was lean in and kiss Kara passionately.

They kissed, until they were both breathless, and leaned their foreheads against each other.

"So," Kara huffed. "Have we come to an understanding?"

Lena was just about to reply and say that she still wasn't going to be the reason Kara lost her home, when Alura cleared her throat.

They pulled apart almost instantly, and Alura smirked before walking over to them, grabbing them both by the wrists and dragging them over to the machine.

"Lena, you poke your finger on this one." She instructed. "And Kara, you use that one."

They both obeyed and did as instructed, and when they were done, they watched as Alura did everything Lena had done to test the blood before.

The machine revved up and started working immediately.

The process started, and Kara grabbed Lena's hand, looking into her eyes as if she were searching to see if she had changed Lena's mind about the decision… Lena smiled at her sadly, because she wasn't sure if this were the last time she'd hold Kara's hand.

"Whatever happens, just know that I'll love you until time stops," Lena whispered.

Kara had a tear slide down her cheek "Lena, _please_."

Her heart shattered at the pain that Kara conveyed just in two words alone, but before she responded, the machine spit out their ticket, and they both turned their attention to Alura as she picked it up.

Alura read the card and frowned. " _Oh no_ …" She said gravely

Lena's heart disintegrated, and her stomach fell to the floor… They weren't a match.

Kara's eyes were filled with tears. "What!?" She asked frantically. "What's wrong?"

Alura looked up from the paper and sighed as she shook her head. "I'm going to have to help you plan two weddings now." She smirked.

Lena's heart fixed itself instantly…

They _were_ a match!


	11. Chapter 11

Lena smiled, her heart soaring. "W-we're a match?"

Kara squeezed her hand. "Of course, we are, Lee! We're Kara and Lena!"

Alura smiled. "You two will make a magnificent couple, Sweetie. I'm happy for you both."

Lena looked between the two women, and couldn't believe the sincerity and warmth in their eyes… They genuinely wanted this… Alura was happy to have her as a daughter-in-law, and Kara wanted to make Lena her wife…

She stood there, holding Kara's hand in a vice grip, and let the joy soak into her bones. She wanted this feeling to be there until the day she died because until that day, happiness had been elusive for Lena. The only times she genuinely felt glimpses of joy were when she made Kara laugh, or smile, but today… today she was loved by Kara. Today she was _wanted_ by Kara, and although some would say that her dependence on Kara was unhealthy, she would say that it was magnificent.

Kara had taught her what happiness was.  
Kara had taught her what being important to someone felt like.  
Kara had taught her what true love felt like.

And now, Kara had taught her what exuberance felt like. "We're a match." She whispered, her shock still mixed with her happiness.

Kara pulled her close to her chest, a goofy, love-sodden grin on her face. "We are." She whispered before capturing Lena's lips in a breathtaking kiss. "And we're going to spend the rest of our lives being a match."

Lena smiled from ear to ear. "I think I'll be okay with that." She murmured into the crook of Kara's neck. "I think I'll be _very_ okay with that."

 **XXX**

Kara seemed a tad over excited to tell her sister. She was sitting on her couch, holding Lena's hand, fidgeting, and bouncing her knee constantly. Lena was on cloud nine though, and couldn't bother to mind…. She was making Kara happy, just by existing next to her, and that made everything better. She never wanted to stop making Kara feel good… in every way possible.

"What's all the fuss about, Kar'?" Alex asked as she entered Kara's loft with Sam and Ruby in tow.

Lena watched as Kara smiled broadly. "LENA AND I ARE DATING!" She squealed loudly.

Sam and Alex grinned at each other. "Well… that's fantastic!" Alex said. "Because SAM AND I ARE TOO!"

Lena's jaw dropped. "Finally!" She teased.

Sam sent Lena a playful glare, and before she knew it, they were all chatting animatedly and telling each other how they each ended up together, and she smiled happily as she watched three of the closest people to her enjoy themselves… If this was what happiness felt like, she never, _ever_ wanted it to end… and then a thought crept into her mind… what if it _did_ end?

That thought terrified her.

 **XXX**

Alex, Sam, and Ruby had just exited the loft when Kara pounced on Lena.

It was playfully, and Lena giggled, melting into the kiss that Kara pulled her into.

She got lost in Kara's taste once more, but just as she was met with Kara's tongue, Kara pulled back off of Lena, sitting up to face her; a worry line evident on her face.

Lena immediately began worrying… Had she not kissed Kara well? "Kara?" She asked, her voice revealing just how worried she was.

Kara sighed and dropped her head. "We need to talk."

Lena gulped. "About what?" She asked.

"Well… a few things," Kara admitted cautiously. "One, about why your heart was thudding the entire time Alex, Sam, and Ruby were here. Then about what you said in the Matricomp building, and finally why you're clinging to me as if I'm about to fly away… Something is bothering you, and I'd very much like to get to the bottom of it."

Lena let out a nervous breath before she stared Kara in her eyes. "It's nothing, darling. I'm fine."

Kara shook her head. "I think…" She started, tears glistening her eyes, which made Lena's heart break… She had caused those tears. Somehow, in all her Luthor-ness, she'd still managed to break Kara's spirit. "I think that when we went into that Matricomp room, you thought we weren't going to be a match."

Lena sighed and got ready to reply with an excuse when Kara continued.

"And I think the moment Mother told you that we were, you regretted telling me that you loved me, because now you're able to be with me, and you don't want me. That's why you told me that if we weren't a match, you couldn't be with me. That's why you froze when our results were read. That's why you've been acting tense all night. And that's why you were barely kissing me back just now… You don't want me anymore."

Lena's heart fell into the pit of her stomach, how in Rao's name could Kara think that Lena didn't want her? She had to be insane. "Kara… You're _all_ that I want." She admitted honestly before she cradled Kara's face with her hands. "Everything I said when I told you how I felt, is still true. It has always been true, and it always will be. You're the light of my life, the apple to my eye, and every other cliché out there. I love you, and I want to be with you until my dying breath.  
When I told you that I couldn't be with you if we weren't a match, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to force myself to say. I wanted to be with you, I still want to be with you, but I couldn't force you to leave your home behind for the second time.  
I meant every word that I said, Kara… The only reason I froze when your Mother told us that we were a match, was that I couldn't believe, that after 25 years, something that I wanted to come true _finally_ happened… I got the girl... Luthors never get the girl. I want to be with you, Kara."

Kara leaned her head into Lena's hand for a moment longer before she leaned forward and connected their lips again. She pulled back, and kissed Lena's eyes, nose, cheeks, forehead, and then lips once more before making eye contact. "I would choose you over Argo. I would choose you over National City, and I would choose you over Earth, without a regret in the world."

Lena shook her head. "You wouldn't choose me over Alex."

Kara frowned for a moment and shook her head. "No. I'd die trying to save you both."

Lena's eyes widened. "Wh-… You love me that much?"

Kara laughed. "Alex has been my rock and anchor since I was thirteen. She taught me how to be human, and I will always choose her over anything… Anything except you, Lena. You're the love of my life, and without you, I'd be lost. Alex is my sister, and without her, I'd also be lost, so yes. If I had to choose between you two, I would do everything I could to save you both, or die trying because you and Alex come above all else."

Lena smiled the widest smile she'd ever experienced, she leaned in, ready to kiss Kara senseless, but Kara pushed her back. "But what about while Alex was here?" She asked. "Your heart was beating the way it does when you're terrified, at first I passed it off as nerves, but it persisted the entire time Alex was here, and you kept silent most of the time. Why were you so scared?"

Lena averted her eyes, ashamed that Kara noticed her fears. She wanted to fall into a black hole and never be seen again, but Kara's gentle hand guided her head back up, forcing her to meet sea blue orbs.

"Lena, angel… Tell me the truth. It's just me, and I'm not here to judge you for anything. I'm just here to make you feel better, and love you through it."

Kara's soft voice comforted her enough to allow her to rise above her fears and tell her the truth. "I'm terrified that I'm going to fuck this up and lose you," Lena admitted. "I know I'm going to be needy, and clingy, and jealous.. _so_ so jealous… I'm going to doubt your feelings, and I'm going to worry about you too much when you're out in the field, and I just know that eventually, you're going to fall out of love with me. I'm a Luthor, Kara… I feel like you keep forgetting that."

Kara smiled compassionately at Lena and pulled her into her chest, situating them so that Kara was on her back, and Lena was tucked into Kara's side, with one arm over the Kryptonian's abdomen. She rested her cheek on the top of Lena's head and whispered soothingly.

"You don't have to worry about being too clingy, Kara. I'm going to be just as clingy back… I'm terrified of you getting hurt, and I'll constantly be texting you to make sure that you're okay. I'll probably even do fly-by's on my patrols just to check in on you. And you think you're needy? I need food constantly, I'm always a baby after a huge fight with a villain, and I'm the most severe jealous type of them all. And I know that I'll never fall out of love with you because even when I tried to, I couldn't because the hold you have on my heart is so massive nothing but a massive betrayal, one which you aren't even capable of doing, could end. You're stuck with me, Lena Kieran Luthor, and nothing you are capable of doing could ever end our bond."

Lena swallowed back her tears. "Are you sure?"

Kara smiled. "As sure as I am Kryptonian."

With a shared smile, Kara leaned down and kissed Lena passionately. Soon, Lena was beneath Kara, their lips dancing with each other, and their hands moving all over each other's bodies.

They were panting, when Lena went for the top button of Kara's shirt. Kara zipped back, stopping Lena's hands. "Whoa…" She panted. "Lena…"

Lena frowned. "I-… I'm so sorry, Kara. I thought-,"

Kara shook her head. "No, Lena, don't apologize. I want this. I _really_ want this, but I need to know… Are you _sure_ that you want this too?"

Lena nodded firmly. "I've wanted this for so long I don't remember what not wanting it feels like anymore." She husked.

Kara smiled at her, before picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom.

 **XXX**

Their naked bodies fit together perfectly, breasts-to-breasts, taut abdomen to taut abdomen. Their lips continued their dances as their fingers caressed each other's bodies as if they were the most precious, fragile thing in existence.

They became one, one mind, with the same goal, with the same purpose… They were drunk with love for each other, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Kara's fingertips were electric… Wherever they touched Lena's skin tingled in delight. Her chest, her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, especially when they swiped through her folds… She was in heaven, and there was no where else she'd rather be than in that moment, with Kara.

"I love you so much," Lena whispered.

Kara smiled. "I love you too, beautiful."

Finally, Kara rolled on top of Lena, kissing down her neck, chest, abdomen, and reaching the apex of her desire. She looked up at Lena, causing her to moan with need.

Seeing Kara smirk salaciously sent her mind alight with need. She let out a whimper, and Kara winked before she kissed down her thigh, then the other. When she was done with her deliciously torturous teasing, she placed a kiss on Lena's wet folds.

There was no hesitation as Kara leaned down and swiped her tongue through Lena's core for the first time.

She yelped at the sudden sensation; she'd never felt that amazing in her entire life. Nothing had ever made her feel so good.

Kara's tongue lapped at Lena's sensitive nub, faster than any vibrator she'd ever used, causing euphoria to overflow her entire body.

She was already embarrassingly close to an orgasm. "F-fuck, Kara." She groaned. "I'm so close."

Kara's eyes looked upwards, blue meeting green, and Lena could see the smile in them before she felt two long fingers enter her core, starting a slow, steady pace, and without another second, she came.

She came hard, and loud. Her body tensed so tightly she thought she might snap; her back arched, her head thrown back, with Kara's name on her tongue as she called out to her.

"Oh! Fuck! _Kara!"_ She screamed as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss crashed through her body.

Kara continued ravishing Lena until the very last wave of her orgasm passed, and she sat up, a giddy smile on her lips.

"Golly, Lee. You always look amazing, but there's no way someone should be allowed to look so gorgeous while in the midst of an orgasm."

Lena blushed and laughed aloud as she tried to catch her breath. "That was the best orgasm of my entire life."

Kara smirked proudly. "I'm glad to be of service." She teased, as she crawled back up Lena's body.

"I love you." Lena crooned.

When her face was finally above Lena's, Kara smiled and connected their lips. "I love you too." She responded after she pulled back. "Forever."

Lena smiled. "Forever?"

Kara nodded. "Yes. Forever."

"Good," Lena replied. "Then I'll have the rest of my life to return the favor." She whispered seductively as she slowly moved her hand between Kara's legs.

Kara's eyes glazed over with lust. "We both will." She husked out just before Lena made contact with her labia, which caused her to throw her head back and let out a moan of delight.

Lena felt how wet Kara's apex was, and instantly felt a new wave of arousal hit her. She slid her finger around Kara's core, gaining more seductive groans and moans from Kara.

She finally settled on using her thumb to massage Kara's nub while she used her index and middle finger to penetrate her slit.

She set a harsh rhythm, (harsher than what she herself could take) and marveled at the way Kara's body reacted to each of her movements.

Her body was shaking within minutes, and Lena thought that she was the luckiest woman in the world to finally be experiencing all of this… Kara could be doing this with literally _anyone_ , but she chose her… Chose Lena; Lena was more than honored.

Finally, after thirty seconds of shaking, Kara's eyes rolled back into her head, her head flew backward even harsher than before, and her body trembled furiously as her inner walls clenched Lena's fingers tightly. "I-I-I love you, Lena!" Kara moaned.

Lena's heart melted. "I love you too, Kara Danvers," She whispered.

Kara rode out her orgasm, bucking her hips against Lena's fingers, and then collapsed atop Lena. "Rao, that was amazing."

Lena panted, thoroughly exhausted from her own orgasm. "Everything that involves you is amazing." She huffed out. "And this was no exception. I can't wait to do that for the rest of my life."

Kara smirked. "Then let's get started."

 **XXX**

The next morning, Lena woke with Kara's arm draped over her waist, and Kara's chest pressed against her back. She looked over her shoulder to find Kara smiling back at her.

"Your heartbeat changes the second you wake up," Kara said cheerily. "It goes from a thud to a bump."

Lena smiled and shook her head. "I can't believe I get to marry you."

Kara bit her lip. "About that… Our last name… Uhm… According to Kryptonian customs, since I'm the higher ranking me-,"

"I'm going to be Lena Danvers on Earth and Lena Xor-El on Argo." Lena interrupted. She could tell what Kara was going to say, could tell that Kara was nervous about asking Lena to take her last name, but to Lena… It was a blessing and honor to be able to take Kara's surnames. It would make her officially Kara's, and it would relieve her of the Luthor curse. "The L in L-Corp stands for Lena anyway, who cares what letter my last name starts with? I just want to be yours."

Kara beamed at her. "Really?"

Lena couldn't help but giggle at the idea of Marrying Kara. She nodded. "Really. I can't wait to be Mrs. Danvers."

Lena leaned in and kissed her, and when they pulled back, Kara smiled.

"Then let's start the wedding planning," Kara suggested.


	12. Chapter 12

They were cake tasting when the thought came crashing into her mind… They had never found out what their score was. Alura had told them that they were a match, but not how much of one they were. Nor did she show them their ticket.

It seemed strange, but as she watched Kara stuff an entire slice of cake into her mouth, all she could do was giggle and indulge herself in all that was Kara Zor-El Danvers.

 **XXX**

It hit her again, that night… She was cuddled up into Kara's side on her bed in Argo, her head was resting on a strong Kryptonian shoulder, when she once again thought about their score… Perhaps it wasn't as high as the one Kara had with Kell-Ur, and to save Kara from that saddening news, Alura had preferred to keep the score to herself.

Lena frowned, she wouldn't feel right now until she knew for sure… Was she Kara's second best?

Before her mind could go crazy trying to figure out what Alura's reasoning could be, Kara began shifting and then opened her eyes. Crystal orbs met Emerald, and they both smiled lovingly. "You know, I never thought we'd be here." Kara murmured.

Lena shook her head. "I always dreamed, but I never thought it would happen. I finally got the courage to tell you after you left, but I didn't think it would lead to something this amazing… I'm going to marry you."

Kara smiled. "We're going to marry each other, and we're going to buy a farm on-," She cut off, a frown etched on her face.

Worry filled Lena as she took in Kara's demeanor. "What's wrong, Darling?"

Kara sighed. "I just… I just realized that we haven't talked about what our future is going to hold." She admitted. "I know what I'd like to see happen, but… we've never discussed it."

Lena smiled. "Well… There are two options that I've been thinking about. Would you like to hear them?"

Kara beamed, her eyes shining bright, "Of course." She replied earnestly.

"Well, I was thinking that if we planned on staying on Argo full-time and only planned to visit Earth, we could buy a home together there. You could remain one of the brightest minds in the science guild, and I could become a teacher while having most of L-Corp's funds transferred into our Argo bank account. That way we will be fine here, but also have enough money on Earth, so we wouldn't have to worry about financial stability."

Kara smiled. "You want to be a teacher?"

Lena shrugged, "It wasn't my life's dream, but-,"

Kara shook her head and cut her off. "We have an inventors guild too, Lena. I know it wouldn't be the best for us to work together, but your brilliant mind deserves to be experienced. You like inventing things, the Inventors guild is right next to the Science guild, so we could still have lunch together daily, and we do co-ops quite a lot, so I think that would work. You don't have to be a teacher, Lena."

Lena smiled, the fact that Kara thought about their future together, and was willing to find a position for her astounded he; she felt incredibly lucky, and if she were being entirely honest, being a part of the Inventors guild excited her. "That would work too." She chuckled. "Inventors Guild it is."

"What about the second idea?" Kara inquired.

Lena smiled. "That's the one if we stay on Earth full-time and just visit Argo. I don't think you want that one."

Kara tilted her head. "But what do _you_ want?" She asked gently.

Lena's heart flittered at Kara's gentleness. "I just want you."

Kara smiled. "And I want you." Sha paused for a moment, biting her lips into her mouth. "But I want you to be just as happy as I am, so if you want to live on Earth, I understand."

Lena frowned and shook her head. She quite frankly never wanted to see Earth again… If it weren't for Sam, Alex, and Ruby, she wouldn't even want to think about Earth. She'd happily give up L-Corp for Kara… Without a second thought.

"I don't want to live on Earth," Lena admitted. "They all judge me because of my last name. They'll never see me as Lena Luthor. They'll always see me as Lex Luthor's sister. No matter what I do, or say, they're going to think I'm untrustworthy and evil; but when I'm on Argo, they see me as a hero, as a good person, as Lena. I've felt more welcomed and accepted on Argo than I ever have my entire life, and you're just so… at peace here. I'll always love you, no matter where you are, but here, being Kara Zor-El instead of having to hide yourself 24/7? You're so much happier, and I love seeing you like this. So, no Kara, I don't want to live on Earth… not unless you absolutely want to."

Kara had tears in her eyes as she squeezed Lena tighter. "You've always deserved happiness Lena, and I swear I'm going to work the rest of my life trying to make you the happiest person alive."

Lena smiled. "You do that every time you smile at me."

Kara chuckled lightly. "Then I suppose I'll have to keep smiling for the rest of my life… That's not going to be hard to do with you by my side though."

 **XXX**

Kara had decided to walk the dogs at the shelter the next morning, and although Lena wanted to see her adorable girlfriend(?) walking a pack of adorable puppies, she also wanted to get down to the bottom of the worry she had been feeling. So, that was why she was standing at Alura's office in the High Council's building.

She let out a deep breath before she knocked once on the door, hoping that she would have the courage to go through with what she was planning to do.

When Alura opened her office, she had a smile plastered on her face. "Ah! Lena! I'm so happy you stopped by, did Kara show you the set of bonding bracelets that I found? What did you think of them?"

Lena smiled tentatively and shook her head. "She hasn't shown me yet, but I'm sure she's going to soon."

Alura nodded. "Right, Of course." She replied. "Then what brings you here this morning?"

Lena swallowed at the lump in her throat. "I… I just realized that I never actually heard what our percentage was, and was just wanting to see out ticket?"

Alura's smile faltered slightly. "I… I don't know where I placed it, but as soon as I find it, I will let you know."

Lena shook her head. "Alura, what was our score?"

"Why are you quizzing me?" She asked, appearing to be insulted. "What have I done to you to make you think I'm not trustworthy?"

Lena sighed, and shook her head, she was worried, and Alura was just beating around the bush; which only struck anger inside of her. "You took the love of my life away from me for eight months." She replied. "That's one thing."

Alura frowned. "She _wanted_ to come. She thought you hated her. I am her _mother,_ Miss Luthor. I will always want her happiness, and I will do anything to ensure her happiness."

Lena raised her eyebrow. Her heart beating rapidly in her chest. "Would that include tampering with a Matricomp ticket to make her think that the person she loves is compatible to her even though they aren't?"

Alura glared. "Fine." She huffed. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and slammed it onto the table. "Here's the ticket you want so badly."

Lena let out a nervous, shaky, breath and walked over to the desk. She looked down at the ticket and frowned.

 _Oh_.

"Y… You weren't lying? We… we're really a match?"

Alura sighed and let out a chuckle. "I love my daughter, and I won't deny that I thought about messing with the results if you failed, but no, Darling… I wasn't lying. You are a match."

Lena smiled, and looked down at the piece of paper, that legalized her bonding to Kara. "So… she _can_ marry me."

Alura nodded, she placed her hand on Lena's shoulder and smiled apologetically at her. "I'm sorry I kept this a secret, I know that wasn't my right, but I wanted to have a grand reveal... I know that on Earth your last name is a curse, but here, Lena… Here it isn't. You're a hero here. And soon, you will be an El, and have the most prestigious last name on Krypton. No one is out to get you here; no one is against you, no one will lie to you just for fun. You and Kara are both heroes here. You are respected and revered. So please, Lena. Find peace in that, or in my daughter if nothing else."

"Then why were you hiding it?" Lena asked, still feeling a bit wary about this entire situation.

Alura exhaled loudly. "I was going to frame it for your Bonding Ceremony and give it to you as a gift."

Relief and happiness overwhelmed Lena once more. She wasn't being targeted. She wasn't being tricked. She wasn't being set up.

Guilt swarmed her… She'd been so incredibly harsh to Alura… and it was all for nothing. She made eye contact with Alura so that the older woman would know that she was being genuine. "I was resentful of you after Kara first left, but I'd like you to know that I genuinely respect and admire you. I do not hold any anger towards you for Kara choosing to come live on Argo, and I am very sorry for-,"

Alura wrapped her into a tight hug. "I know that you were just scared. I'm not angry, sweetheart."

"I ruined your surprise," Lena replied, still not convinced that Alura wasn't angry.

Alura chuckled. "You didn't." She comforted. "It was just revealed a bit earlier than I had intended it to be."

Lena laughed. "I suppose it was."

Alura handed her the paper. "Go. Show Kara. I'm sure she'd like to know too."

 **XXX**

As soon as Kara walked through the door of her house, Lena slammed into her, kissing her with all the passion she could.

Today was a good day. A _great_ day even.

When their lips parted, Kara laughed sweetly and caressed Lena's cheek with the backs of her index and middle fingers. "What was that for?"

Lena was too happy to concoct a coherent sentence, so instead of trying all she managed was to squeal out. "NINETY-THREE!"

Kara furrowed her brow. "Pardon?"

Lena grinned from ear to ear. "Ninety-three. That's what our percentage was."

Kara's smile was back. "Oh." She laughed. "You went to my mother?"

Lena nodded. "We're a match."

"Of course, we are, Lena. We had to be. No one in the universe loves each other more than we do."

Lena smiled, her heart swelling with love and adoration for the woman standing before her. "I can't wait to marry you, Kara Zor-El."

Kara giggled. "Two more days, beautiful. Two more days."

 **Alura is definitely Pro-Supercorp**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have a weakness for singing Kara XD**

Kara was at her Bachelorette Party that Alex had insisted she have, while Lena sat with Sam, Alura, and Winn at her own. They were having a nice discourse about teleportation devices when Sam asked a question that froze Lena in place.

"So, Lena," She started. "Do you think your vows are going to even compare to Hopelessly-Romantic Kara's?"

Lena furrowed her brow. "She… she wrote vows?"

Sam laughed. "She's been calling Alex to see what she thinks of them for the past few days… You didn't know?"

Lena's heart began to pound. "I…" She shook her head. "She mentioned something about writing our own vows but I never… I never realized that was set in stone." Her eyes widened. "Oh my god. What am I going to do!?"

 **XXX**

She growled in irritation as she flung yet another paper wad across the room… She had been trying to write the perfect wedding vows for hours now. She ended her bachelorette 'party' early, just to focus on her vows, and yet nothing seemed enough to describe just how much Kara meant to her.

"Kara, your eyes are like the key to my soul…" Sam read off of the twentieth paper wad. "Well, that's… that's beautiful, Lena."

Lena sighed. "But it isn't e _nough_."

"You do realize that she isn't going to leave you at the altar just because you didn't write your own vows, right?"

Lena rolled her eyes. "I've got enough worrie about this; I don't need you adding even more bad scenarios to the list already running rampant in my mind."

Sam sighed. "She loves you."

"I know that, Sam," Lena replied. "And I'd like to be worthy of that love… especially on our wedding day."

Sam shook her head. "If you want to write vows, write what your heart wants to say to her, not what you _think_ she would write… That's the only way you're going to be able to write something meaningful.

Lena smiled, utterly grateful that she had a best friend like Sam. "Thank you, Sam. That… That helps a lot."

 **XXX**

She just finished writing the last sentence of her vows when the door to Kara's loft opened. Lena turned around to see Kara walk in with a feather lei around her neck. "Hey, baby." She greeted seductively.

Lena folded her vows and smiled. "Hey beautiful, how was the party?"

"It was okay. It was Hawaiian themed, we had Hawaiian pizza, and I ate _lots_ of Pineapple Upside Down Cake, but now I'd _very much_ like to eat something else." She whispered salaciously as she prowled over to Lena and leaned into her space.

Lena was aroused instantly. "Oh? What might that be?"

Kara smirked. " _You._ "

Without a second word, she swiftly lifted Lena into the air and flew them to the bedroom for multiple rounds of earth shattering orgasms.

 **XXX**

Kara rolled off of Lena after their fifth orgasm of the night.

They were both panting heavily, as she pulled the CEO into her side and wrapped her arm underneath and then around her waist.

"God that was even more amazing than last time." Lena breathed. "And I didn't think it got any better than last time."

Kara giggled. "It may help that I have superspeed."

Lena nodded listlessly. "That it does… Very much so."

They both laughed for a moment before Lena looked up at the love of her life. "I never want to have to live without you again." She admitted. "So please, if I let you down… Don't give up on me, because I'll never do anything to ruin us on purpose."

Kara shook her head. "Lena the only thing that'd ruin us is if one of us were unfaithful… or if we started killing people." She tried to joke with the last part, but Lena was serious… She needed to hear Kara say she wouldn't give up on her.

Kara sighed and sat up, laying Lena on her lap so that she was looking up at Kara. "The only thing that could end us would be infidelity, and I know that neither of us is capable of that… So we will be together until my dying breath. I will not give up on us, Lena, and I certainly won't give up on _you_. I promise."

Lena bit her lip, fighting back tears of relief. "I've never been so terrified of losing something." She admitted. "But what we have, Kara… It's so much more than I've ever known, and I just don't want to ruin it."

Kara leaned down and kissed Lena's forehead. "There's nothing that you're capable of doing that could ruin us, Lena. You're good. You're worthy. And I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to."

Lena bolted up instantly at the vulnerability in Kara's voice… She'd been so focused on her worries, that she hadn't even considered the fact that Kara might have some of her own. "What do you mean unless I 'wanted you to'?" She asked, a bit more harshly than she intended... She was just so dumbstruck that Kara would even think that were an option.

Kara averted her eyes. "Lena, I'm… I'm a very oblivious person." She admitted. "I didn't realize that you were in love with me for the past four years. I didn't realize that me being with Kell was hurting you. I didn't realize that you would understand where I was coming from during our fight if you'd only known that I was Supergirl. I didn't realize a lot of things when it came to you, so what's to stop me from being oblivious when something is wrong with _us_?" She asked. "I try so hard to pay attention to everything that involves you now, but I know that I'm still going to miss signs, how am I supposed to know when I'm doing something wrong?"

Lena's heart broke. Kara didn't realize how Lena was feeling because she hid it from her, and now Kara was blaming _herself_ … That wasn't at all fair to her. "Kara… you were oblivious to it all because I _wanted_ you to be oblivious. I hid my feelings from you, I never acted on them, and I pretended that I was okay with everything the way it was. That is on me, just like you hid your feelings from me, and that is on you. You wouldn't have been oblivious if I had shown you the way I was feeling, and you will never be blind to my feelings again because I am going to _tell you_ from now on. I will tell you when I need something to change, or when I am sad or upset… but that won't be very often because you are the closest thing to perfection the world has ever seen." She put her hand beneath Kara's chin and tiled Kara's head so that they were eye to eye. "You're my soulmate, and I will never hide my soul from you again, Kara… Never."

Kara smiled. "Promise?"

Lena nodded. "On my life."

With that, Kara pounced Lena into the mattress, and they went for number six.

 **XXX**

 _She is perfect_.

 _She is_ _gorgeous._

 _I'm the luckiest person alive._

Those were the only thoughts Lena's mind could focus on as she heard Kara singing.

She was walking down the aisle, Kara's friends and family on Earth on both sides of her as Kara stood front and center, walking down from the altar… Singing to her.

" _All I am, all I'll be_  
 _Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need_  
 _Is in your eyes, shining at me_  
 _When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding_

 _Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I_

 _I do, cherish you_  
 _For the rest of my life_  
 _You don't have to think twice_  
 _I_ will, _love you still, from the depths of my soul_

 _It's beyond my control_  
 _I've waited so long to say this to you_  
 _If you're asking do I love you this much, I do_ "

They met in the middle of the aisle, Lena's eyes were watery with unshed tears of utter euphoria… Kara was singing, singing a _love song_ to _her_ … On their wedding day.

She still wondered if she was still in a coma… if she was still unconscious after crash landing her ship on Argo, and this was all just one big elaborate dream.

Kara took her hand, and smiled lovingly as she continued to serenade he as she stared into her eyes, emphasizing that every word of the song was true.

" _In my world before you_  
 _I lived outside my emotions_  
 _Didn't know where I was going_  
 _Until that day I found you_  
 _How you opened my life to a new paradise_

 _In a world torn by change  
Still with all of my heart, until my dying day_

 _I do, cherish you_  
 _For the rest of my life_  
 _You don't have to think twice_  
 _I_ will, _love you still, from the depths of my soul_ "

They turned to walk side by side, hand in hand, down the aisle, while Kara kept her eyes on Lena as she finished the song.

" _It's beyond my control_  
 _I've waited so long to say this to you_  
 _If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do_

 _I've waited so long to say this to you_  
 _So, if you're asking if I love you this much, I do_  
 _Oh, I do_ "

They reached the altar, and turned to face one another in front of Cat Grant, who Kara had insisted _must_ officiate their ceremony.

Lena let out a shaky, happy breath as the ceremony began. They listened to the officiant talk about their love story, and then finally… It was time for their vows.

Kara cleared her throat, and squeezed Lena's hand as she spoke. "Lena, you are the love of my life. You are the missing half that finally made me whole. I know that everything in my life has led me to you… MY choices, my heartbreaks, my failures, and my successes. Everything, and every time I look into your eyes I know that it was all worth it. So, from this day forward I promise you my life. I promise to give you the best of myself and ask no more of you than you can give. I will share in your dreams and support as you strive to accomplish your desires. I promise to accept you for who you are, because I fell in love with you for _you_ , and there is nothing I would change about you. I promise always to tell you the truth, to watch our for you and protect you at all costs. I promise to be loyal to you, and only you. To always come home to you, and to make you know that you are the love of my life, every day, until the end of time. Today, I promise, to be the best wife that I can be, and to always make you happy because, for the rest of my life, you're my other half."

Lena had tears of pure joy cascading down her face as she began reading her own vows. "Kara, from the moment we met, I thought that being your friend was my doom. I thought that I didn't want to be your friend, that I only wanted to be your partner… but I was wrong because standing before you today I realize that I _do_ want to be your friend. I want to be the friend that you fall in love with a little more each day. I want to be the friend that you take into your arms and kiss passionately. I want to be the friend you wake up next to every morning and fall asleep cuddling with every night. The one friend that you take into the private world you have in your mind. I want to be the friend that you kiss every day, the one that you can joke with but also come to when things are wrong, _and_ when they're perfect. I want to be your friend, and so, _so_ much more, Kara. I want to be your partner in life, so today I promise you to trust you, and love you with all of my being for the rest of my life. I promise to be loyal, honest, and faithful to you until the day that time stops. I vow to treasure you, and make you know that you're the most important person in my world. I promise to share my life with you, the good times, and the bad times, until time ends. I promise to make you as happy as I possibly can, and to be the best friend, and lover you could possibly dream of. That's what I promise to you."

Kara smiled through her tears of utter joy as she wiped away her tears. "I love you." She whispered.

Lena smiled, relieved and ecstatic that Kara seemed to be moved by her vows.

"Maids of honor, the rings please?" Cat asked.

Alex handed Kara Lena's ring, while Sam handed Lena Kara's.

"Repeat after me," Cat ordered. When they both nodded in agreement Cat spoke. "With this ring, I give you my heart."

"With this ring. I give you my heart." Kara and Lena echoed.

Cat continued. "I promise that from today forward, you will never have to walk alone."

Kara and Lena repeated the sentiment in unison.

Cat finished "I promise that my heart will be your shelter, and my arms will be your home. With this ring, I thee wed."

Kara and Lena slid the rings onto each other fingers and smiled as they repeated the last of their vows. "I promise that my heart will be your shelter, and my arms will be your home. With this ring, I thee wed."

Cat smiled at the two of them and nodded "By the power invested in me by the state of California and .com I now pronounce you, Wife and Wife." As soon as she finished speaking, she pushed them together impatiently. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked. "Kiss your wife!"

Kara and Lena giggled momentarily before doing just that, and they kissed each other with fervor.

When they pulled back, Kara smiled the brightest smile Lena had ever seen. "I'm so in love with you, Mrs. Danvers."

Lena felt her stomach flutter… She liked that title. "And I, you, Mrs. Danvers." She replied giddily before kissing Kara once more.

"Okay. Okay. Get a room." Cat mocked. "I still have to introduce you two."

Lena blushed as Kara pulled back and winked at her.

Cat stood between them and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I proudly introduce to you, Mrs. and Mrs. Danvers."

Lena beamed… She was finally after years of pining, married to the woman of her dreams…

Life just couldn't get any better than that.

 **The song that Kara sang is called I Do (Cherish You) by 98°**


	14. Chapter 14

Translations of Kryptonian will be in the bottom notes

Kara and Lena were walking hand-in-hand onto the platform in the Palace of Marriage when Kara leaned in and whispered in Kryptonese… setting Lena's body alight with desire. "khap Zhao rrip. Rrip podh khuhp aovehm walla."

Lena's heart fluttered. "Khap zhao rip lizrhom." She whispered earnestly.

She couldn't believe it… Finally, after all the years of pining, all the years of fantasizing about it, she was finally married to Kara Danvers.

And now? Now she was standing in the middle of the crest of the House of El, in the Palace of Marriage, holding Kara's hands as Alura read them the simple but romantic vows in Kryptonese... Which made her all the more grateful she had let Sam teach her all the Kryptonian she remembered.

Alura spoke reverently in her native tongue. " _There are many paths life can take you, but the good news is, whatever path that was, it led you two together… So here, on this day I ask you both, do you promise to love each other and only each other wholly? Do you promise to protect, honor, and cherish each other for the rest of your lives, and even into eternity?"_

Lena smiled proudly as she and Kara both replied with "Krep riv"

Alura smiled and nodded. " _You may place the bands on each other's left wrist."_

Lena went first, putting the black, blue, and red K-Metal bracelet on Kara's wrist. "Voh voiehd ugir khap uvrreosh rip."

Kara smiled tearfully as she reached for Lena's left wrist and did the same thing. "Voh voiehd ugir khap uvrreosh rip." She said reverently.

Alura smiled and hugged them each before she announced. "Fis ,raos rripp nahn gem uvvreosh. Dhaki I zrhemin."

Kara pulled her closer, "khap zhao rip." She crooned before she leaned in and connected their lips.

Lena melted into it, feeling Kara's arms rub up and down her back, before resting in her long black hair. She let out a small moan, before she realized that she was in a room filled with hundreds of people.

They pulled back, both a little flushed from embarrassment before they smiled at each other. "We did it." Kara smiled. "Finally."

Lena giggled with glee. "We really did." She agreed. "And I couldn't be happier."

The rest of the day was spent celebrating with friends and family. Alex seemed to be the happiest of them all, and to Lena, that was the biggest compliment there was. Sam seemed just as happy,

 **Three Years Later**

Lena had just gotten her Water-purifier approved by the Inventors Guild, which had just landed her, her fourth promotion in three years, and now she was waiting in the park for her wife.

She saw a her flaming golden locks out of the corner of her eye and smiled brightly.

"You know, no matter where you're at you make my heart flutter." Kara whispered.

Lena's stomach filled with butterflies as she watched her wife sit down. "Well, I wouldn't want it any other way. There's too many pretty girls waiting to snatch you up… I better have the upper hand."

Kara rolled her eyes playfully as she leaned in and kissed Lena with passion. "No one can compare to you, my love. No one at all."

Lena smiled. "You're looking at the new head of the Inventors Guild, so if someone did stand a chance, I'd invent something to make them disappear."

Kara's eyes widened, pride shining through. "Oh my god. Lena! This is amazing! I'm so proud of you, I _told you_ that you could do it!"

Lena smiled, always so thankful for Kara's faith in her. "Well, you're the Head of the Science Guild now, so I thought it was time I caught up."

They both laughed as Kara opened the picnic basket. "Well, Alex and Sam are going to be thrilled, but Baby Jeremiah has been keeping them up all night lately, so maybe we should wait to tell them until this weekend when Eliza is supposed to watch him?"

Lena laughed. She was absolutely thrilled that Sam and Alex had finally been approved to adopt little baby Liam. They had been married for just over two years by that point and had been trying to adopt for about nine months.

Ruby was an excellent big sister, and Alex and Sam had proven themselves to be exceptional mothers. They loved both Ruby and Liam so incredibly much, it almost made Lena wish that they had been her parents… Nevertheless, she was delighted that her friends had found happiness, and watching Kara be an aunt melted her heart in two. "I suppose we can wait to tell them." Lena agreed. "But only if you congratulate me by giving me an answer on that Farm you keep mentioning."

Kara sighed. "Yes, I do want it but I know you don't like it so it doesn't mat-,"

Lena leaned in and shut Kara up with a fervent kiss. She pulled back and showed her a pamphlet of a nicer looking home, with a much larger barn, and yard.

Kara had been adamant that she wanted to stay the leader of the Science guild, but she also desperately wanted to open up her own Animal Shelter… it was very possible for her to do both, because the Leader of a Guild was only mandated to work four days a week, which meant the other three they could spend checking in on the shelter, resting, or visiting Earth.

"The only reason I didn't like the other farm because it wasn't nice enough for you. You deserve the absolute best, and that House was a fixer upper. However, _this_ house is much worthier of your time."

Kara's eyes shone with glee. "How'd I ever get so lucky to marry someone as amazing as you?" Kara whispered.

Lena leaned in and kissed her soundly. "You didn't, my love… I've always been the lucky one."

 **"khap zhao ripp. Rrip podh khuhp aovehm walla." -I love you. You make me feel whole.  
"Khap zhao rip vahdhah." -I love you  
"Krep riv" – We Do  
"Voh voiehd ugir khap uvrreosh rip."- With this treasure I marry you.  
"Fis ,raos rripp nahn gem uvvreosh. Dhaki I zrhemin." In Rao's eyes you are now married. Kiss your wife."  
"khap zhao ripp."- I love you**


End file.
